


Edge

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beating, Canon What Canon, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Thor, I hate tags, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Odin Is Not Evil, Plot is a secret, Poor Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Punishment, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Council is evil, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Unjust Punishment, changing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Sometimes the choices we are given are not really a choice at all.After his failed invasion Loki is forced to make an impossible choice between two equally radical options. There is only one he can possibly take and soon discovers he apparently made the wrong one. Thor, determined to save and protect his brother, reluctantly agrees to his own part in the options available to Loki.From here the two are forced to walk on razor fine edge that becomes their lives.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

Being summoned to the throne room meant official business. Seeing only Thor and Odin meant it was still meant to be fairly private. As such, Loki didn't bother to bow or kneel down. Instead he simply nodded to his father and his brother. The old king looked troubled.

"My son, I have worrisome news for you", he said. "The Council have decided upon a punishment for you."

"Father!" the Thunderer protested. "The healers found proof of brainwashing and extracted it from his mind. You freed him!"

"I'm well aware, Thor. But the Council decided it wasn't acceptable and demanded punishment."

"What is the punishment?" the Trickster asked calmly. He wasn't surprised. 

"You have been given a choice. Either you accept your execution or you will have Thor's children."

"Execution? Father!" Typical of his brother to not listen properly. The moment it caught up with him was visible on his face. "They want Loki to have my children? He is a man! And my brother!"

"Actually, brother dearest. I'm Jotun. As such I do actually have the ability to become pregnant. Certainly explains one thing or two. How do they imagine such thing would be accomplished? Am I to be a surrogate or are the healers supposed to implant me we Thor's seed?"

"No", Odin sighed deeply. "The condition is that you become pregnant naturally without artificial aid. I don't want you dead, my son, but I will not make this choice for you."

What a choice of no choices. There was only one possible path he could take.

* * *

He was angry, uncomfortable and nervous. Loki had chosen his only other option except death and how could Thor jeopardize his brother's safety? If only that didn't have to mean they had to sleep together. It was cruel, leaving them with no choice but this.

"Are you going to undress or are you going to rut me fully dressed?" the Trickster asked while shedding his own clothing. "Frankly, I don't fancy being crushed under your armour."

"How can you be this relaxed?"

"Am I? I have simply accepted the reality of the situation. Are you changing your mind? Are the Council to execute me after all?"

"Loki!" Thor growled. "This isn't easy for me. You are my brother and they are forcing me to have sex with you because they kill you otherwise. I don't even know how I am to accomplish this!"

"Oh for Norns sake", the raven was now completely naked. He walked up the the blonde and magicked his clothes away, sinking to his knees. Everyone had heard of the famed Silvertongue that supposedly referred to more than honeyed words. As the god of mischief took hold of his member and put it in his mouth the god of thunder was about to experience it for himself. Letting out a chocked curse he nearly buckled as the mouth sucked him in. It felt so good Thor actually forgot for a moment that the other was his brother. He came to slightly when the other let go with a wet plopp.

"There, that should do it", Loki stood, walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach. Only the his hands bunching the sheet exposed how nervous and possibly scared he was. Of course, this wasn't any easier for him. Harder, even. His life depended on this. Before the erection could flag the blonde joined the raven on the bed.

"Will I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I've used my magic. Just... just do it, please. Before we both lose our nerve."

"Alright. Try to breathe." It was quick and not very pleasurable. Thor just wanted it over with. After he placed a blanket over his brother, who was shaking. From what he wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

The blindfold had been Loki's idea since Thor was still uncomfortable with needing to have sex with his brother. He had tried taking it at face value but so far it hadn't worked. An enchantment had been placed on the blindfold, giving him an image of a stranger instead. It also dampened the sounds a bit. He didn't always use the blindfold, since it felt a bit disrespectful. Especially when he forgot who was actually in his arms. Even so, he was having it easy.

As part of the punishment the Council had publicly announced the Trickster's predicament. Now, everyone knew and Thor knew Loki felt humiliated. Some had thrown rather insulting comments at him. He was not a man to show his emotions easily but the Thunderer knew his mental health were deteriorating. Not being able to help was frustrating and depressing. No one ridiculed the older prince, no one looked down on him. _He_ wasn't fearing for his safety. Asking his friends had been met with derision or they had dismissed his concerns. 

The door to his chamber slammed shut as the god of mischief walked in. He was fuming and seemed to be on the verge of tears. After the first few days the Raven had simply moved into Thor's rooms, leaving only the things associated with his magic in his own rooms. Clothes, shoes and other personal affects had been transferred. Naturally, he hadn't asked before moving. All things considered, it was probably good that his brother wasn't sleeping alone.

"What happened?"

"What _happened_ was that idiot Fandral", Loki snapped, his voice wobbling just slightly. "Asking me if..." swallowing the Trickster clammed up and shut himself in the bathing chamber. A thud was heard. Ah, his brother was throwing things. That was bad. Brainwashed or not, the Raven had been justified in his anger. Imagined slights? More like spoken behind Thor's back. He was quite cross with Sif and the others. Even if the female warrior showed the least amount of antagonism it wasn't out of empathy. Instead she obviously enjoyed Loki's predicament. Regardless if he eventually became with child or not.

* * *

He hoped the running of the bath was hiding the noise of him throwing up. The quesiness of his stomach had nothing to do with Thor or the fact they were having sex. As a youth Loki had been bombarded with the idea that his brother was the ideal man. The perfect Aesir. That desiring him was as natural as breathing. At the time it had been his shameful little secret that he fantasized about being held by the Thunderer. He was therefore not extremely bothered about actually doing the deed. It was the circumstances that made him reluctant. They were not having sex for fun. The whole purpose was to make him pregnant and he wasn't too sure how he felt about that. Becoming a parent. If they would allow him to live after the child was born that was.

Stupid Fandral. The obnoxious warrior had ambushed him with a shit eating grin on his face. Making all sorts of nasty suggestions. When Loki shut him down the man had slapped him.

 _"I hope being Thor's brood mare won't spare you",_ he had said. The slap had not hurt and the Trickster had taken his revenge. That didn't mean the words didn't hurt. Fandral was his friend, once. Now it seemed like he had no friends.

Finally his stomach stopped churning and he slipped inside the bath. The warmth relaxed both his body and mind. He sat there until Thor knocked on the door.

"Loki? The servants have brought dinner, do you want some?"

"Is there anything I might like?"

"There are some lean meat and baked bread, will you eat it?"

"Fine." The definite downside to getting naked in front of his brother every evening was that the Thunderer could see just how thin he had gotten in his time with Thanos. It didn't get any better by the fact that even the servants ignored that he was still their prince. Regardless of his current situation. Getting out of the bath he didn't bother dressing. After drying off the water he put on a simple robe. Who knew, maybe his body alone would finally be enough to arouse Thor. Without the blindfold or him using his mouth. Not likely. Besides, he was just lazy.

Like he had been told there were some cut meat and newly baked bread for him to eat. Slathering the bread with butter he devoured it hungrily together with some pork and downed it using heated milk.

"You'll get sick..."

"Don't you start. I'm hungry. That's all."

"I heard you, Loki. You were throwing up."

Appitite gone the Trickster put down his food. He rolled his shoulder.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I would hope you'd be honest with me but... I know better than that."

"Truth or lie, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"No."

"Loki... please. I'm trying."

"I said no."

"What did Fandral do to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Fine." Taking a deep breath Loki tried to remain calm. "He... he said he was sure he could satisfy me more than you and.... and that no one would know if the babe was not yours as you are both blonde. When I refused he said... he said he hoped they would kill me once I had a child."

"I'm sorry."

"See, you don't belive me."

"That's not it. I belive you. Just... I'm sorry I didn't see how much they hurt you before all this. You deserve better."

"Whatever."

"Would you eat some more? Please." But Loki couldn't eat anymore. His emotions were a mess and he wanted to stop thinking. Getting to his feet he flicked off the robe and summoned the blindfold. Sighing the oaf got to his own feet, following him to the bed. There he undressed and took the blindfold. Such a simple thing made such a huge difference. The magic was weak and the spell simple. If Thor needed a distraction, he got one. This way it felt good for both and wasn't just depositing of seed. He hated that. Not that he was about to volunteer the fact to his brother. The idiot was more likely to insist they stop rather than having sex properly. 

As he knew would happen the Thunderer stopped thinking to hard and instead pounded away. This part Loki could get behind. A thick lenght filling him and moving insistently. If he hoped the seed would take or fail, he wasn't sure.

* * *

The second check-up with the healers came two months after the Council announced his punishment. During the first they had confirmed that he was complying with the terms of actively trying to have s baby but was not pregnant. Eir had not been happy then and didn't look much happier now. Probably because she disapproved of the whole thing. Putting his clothes back on Loki waited for their verdict. A grim expression could mean anything with these people.

"Well?" he said finally. 

"We have the results", Eir said. "Congratulations, you are with child."

Oh. It had actually worked. The head healer continued by telling his he was about four weeks along and might experience morning sickness. Which, despite its name could occur any time during the day. No wonder he had been throwing up. And he was pregnant. How did he feel about that?

Two guards were waiting just outside but he paid them no mind until they grabbed him by the shoulders. Annoyed by the audacity he opened his mouth to speak when the first blow fell. Hitting him squarely in the stomach. He was help upright as the guards slammed their fists into his midsection. A sharp pain caused him to cry out. Subsequently alerting the healers who all rushed out, pulling the guards off him. The sharp pain in his stomach grew more intense. Pressing his hands over the area he felt a creeping darkness. The last thing he registered was something wet running down his legs.

* * *

"How is he?" Thor asked Eir who had alerted the prince. The healer had a harsh expression on her face and didn't look at him too kindly. 

"He will be fine. Unfortunately the beating he received caused him to miscarry and he started to bleed profusely. We stopped the bleeding and made sure the foetus was expelled properly."

"Miscarry? He was pregnant?"

"That is supposedly the purpose of his punishment, isn't it?"

"Lady Eir... do you truly believe I enjoy my role in this? He is my brother and I love him. I can't let him be executed. Not when there is a way to prevent it."

"If you say so, Thor. But you do well to remember that there _will_ be a child at the end of this. A child who will need their parents love and not feel like they shouldn't have been born."

"I'm aware but for now I'd settle with knowing Loki is in no danger."

Except he was. It couldn't be a coincidence that Loki had been attacked moments after being told he was expecting. Thor preyed to the Norns this would be the end of it.

He knew it wasn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

Frigga sat by her youngest son as he slept fitfully. After the beating and the miscarry he had suffered an infection. This was the last of it. She was livid with the Council for putting her sons through this. Odin could do nothing. They would never be able to go back to simply being brothers. Which was likely the plan. At least her husband had drawn a line when they had been clamouring about Loki fulfilling the terms of his punishment. With him being sick it was unreasonable to say the least. Thor had visited a few times but didn't seem to know what to do with himself.

"Mother?"

"My sweet boy. How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

"Then rest. I will stay with you."

"Where is Thor?"

"He thought you would rest easier with him away."

"Why? This is not his fault."

"He is trying to be considerate."

"More like he is running away in guilt. I've heard him snore before."

Smiling sadly Frigga wished she knew what to do for her son. She petted his hair.

"What do you think of all this? I bet no one has asked you."

"You have to be more specific. Loosing the baby? I had barely known it existed. Being punished while innocent? Nothing new. Having to be bedded by Thor? Could have been worse. At least he is not being an ass about it."

"You don't have to be brave in front of me, Loki."

"And I am not, Mother. I can't say it is something I wish for but all things considered, it could be worse."

"Do you want me to call for your brother?"

The Trickster furrowed his brows, blinking heavily. Likely on the verge of sleep. "No, in fact. I rather be alone for a while."

She understood. Kissing his forehead she warded the room against intruders and went to find her oldest son. Thor was standing in his brother's abandoned chambers, head resting against a wall. He looked sad and tired. Frigga gently took his arm and sat him down on a sofa.

"How is Loki?"

"He is resting. Something you should do as well."

"I've tried. Everytime I close my eyes I get nightmares."

"Will you tell me about them?" The Thunderer shook his head stubbornly. "Why not?"

"They are unpleasant."

"Which is why they are nightmares. Tell me."

"Very well", sighing her oldest figetted. "Sometimes I'm back at the Bifrost, watching all hope leave my brother's face before he lets go and falls. Each time it is followed by things that might have happened to him."

"And at other times."

"...me being forced to sleep with my brother in front of the Council. In some dreams I hate it, in other dreams I love it and I can't tell which one is worse. The ones where Loki begs me to stop or the ones where he begs me to keep going."

"Oh, Thor. I can't imagine how difficult this most be for you. This punishment is cruel towards both of you."

"Mother... why was the options so drastic? Death or... this?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

* * *

He really didn't like when Thor left off the blindfold but after the beating he had refused to use it for _months._ It was bad enough that this was something they had to do. Why couldn't the oaf allow them to at least enjoy themselves? But oh no. That wasn't right, apparently. No no. Instead he had to be on his stomach, using magic to ease the way while the idiot rutted a few times before spilling. Loki was frankly a bit jealous. No matter how much his brother complained he at least was allowed to release inside a warm body every night. If the Trickster wanted release he had to do it himself.

No more.

"Either you use the blindfold or I will move out. Let's see what the Council says then."

"You are being ridiculous! Are you really willing to risk your life for this?"

"So I am just a brood mare then? Like everyone is saying? A convenient hole for you to put your dick?"

"No! You know that's not the case! I don't like using the blindfold."

"Too bad because I refuse to do this without it."

Thor growled and snatched the blindfold. "Fine. Just give me a minute or two before you join me."

"Gladly."

Ha! His brother should have known he couldn't win an argument with Loki. Undressing he entered the sleeping chamber and approached the blonde sitting naked on the bed. Eyes properly covered. Perfect. Nimble fingers started massaging the strong legs. Bending forward he licked a strip from Thor's navel to his collar bone. The purpose was for the Thunderer to get so excited he forgot who was actually on the other side of the blindfold. His hand reached the thick lenght. Not yet erect. Easy to change. With practices ease he bent down, letting the member enter his mouth. This was something he had done for centuries. Most Aesir lacked a concept for the finer points of sex and as such didn't have any ideas regarding oral.

Thor was right where he wanted him when he surged up, placed his hands behind the muscular neck to tip them over. The Thunderer wasted no time. He had been pushed so far he likely could no longer think. Relaxing Loki allowed himself to be taken. Like this, it wasn't so bad. Having sex with his brother.

Hmm... could they still call each other that? A thought for another time.

His Jotun body was naturally predisposed to crave the desire of another male. As such he could lose himself fully to the pleasure. Thor was undoubtedly a very fine specimen at that. Big, strong and towering. Once lost to his desires he became a very considerate lover, seeking to draw out a climax from his partner before following suit. If he got really high in the sensations, losing sense completely, he would become even more intimate. Not leaving it at thrusting hard but starting to lap skin and claim kisses. Setting Loki's body on fire. He still hasn't explained why he preferred it when the other used the blindfold, out if fear he would stop using it altogether. The Trickster was reliant on them having sex or he would lose his life.

No sooner did the oaf finish than he dropped on top of Loki, snoring. Grumbling he managed to push the idiot of him before settling down to sleep himself. At least one good thing came out of all of this. He was perpetually cold these days, a maladaption of his heritage no doubt, and Thor had always been a furnace in comparison. Snuggling closer he closed his eyes. Enjoying the warmth. Maybe things would get better eventually.

* * *

Apparently he was quite fertile in the right circumstances. Granted, Thor was a god of fertility but that usually applied to crops. Not babies. Regardless, Loki adjusted his clothing, trying not to think too hard about the fact that he was once more with child. About two weeks along. This time no one was waiting outside. He had walked down the corridor for a while when a messenger caught up with him.

"Prince Loki, you are being summoned to appear in front of the Council", the boy said. "They told me to escort you."

"Really now?" Sighing he waved the servant forward. Maybe they intended to complain about the lack of progress. Good thing he has something to show then. Not that there was an actual time limit. The only clause was that they had to actively try, nothing could dictate this kind of thing. Even the clause in question had several exceptions. He was lead to a pair of doors and then the lad fled. Inside was a circular chamber that had once upon a time been used for strategic meetings. A group of men stood there. Guards or warriors he wasn't sure. No sooner had he made for the door before it slammed shut.

As the blows rained down on him he realised a horrifying truth. He was never meant to accept the punishment. The Council had assumed he rather face death than allow himself to be humiliated by carrying another man's child. Even more, they had counted on Thor refusing if he for some reason defied their expectations. Loki swallowed down a cry as a hard boot connected with his abdomen. He had only known about his second baby for less than an hour but he found he was still grieving the fact that its life was being ended like this. A particularly hard blow landed on his head and he felt the darkness envelope him.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was in a critical condition. Fractured bones, lacerations and heavy bleeding. And once more they had targeted his abdomen, causing yet another miscarriage. It was Thor who had carried his dying brother to the healers, fearing thay every breath he heard would be the last. A servant boy had run into him and had accidentally blurted out a comment about the Trickster. It wasn't difficult after that to press the rest out. The men who had attacked the younger prince was already gone by the time the Thunderer reached him. His poor brother a bloody mess.

"It's the Council. It has to be", he ranted to his father. "They are doing this on purpose. I wouldn't be surprised if they started accusing Loki of arranging the beatings himself."

"I am bound to agree with you", the old man sighed. "For some reason I've yet to discover they want Loki dead."

"There has to be a way to protect him!"

"There are a few but I'm not sure you would be willing to accept any of them."

"But there is a way?"

"Aye. I think the easiest would be to remove him from Asgard. There is nothing that says he has to conceive here. As long as you goes with him the conditions are still being fulfilled."

"Conceive is not the issue, the moment he steps his foot on the Bifrost they would target his unborn babe again."

" _Your_ unborn babe."

"What?"

"The babes Loki has lost was your as well, Thor. You will be a father by the end of this. Something you do well to remember. What if the two of you could stay on Midgard?"

"They are not aware my brother is innocent..."

"So tell them. It will be a while before Loki is well enough to do anything. Wait till he is a bit stronger and then go talk to them.

* * *

Being an Avengers was far from a full time gig but the team made an effort to stay in touch. A lot of things had happened since the invasion. The only one missing really was Thor who they had not seen since he took his brother with him to Viking Land. After, while sorting through the events they had started to realise some things didn't add up. But without Thunder Pants they couldn't check.

Picking at his lunch Tony was not prepared for a psychedelic light pillar to slam into his tower. Depositing Thor. The god looked slammed. Shoulders slumping, eyes squinting and mouth set in a grimace.

"Man of Iron, I wish to speak with you and our friends. It's about my brother", he said.

"Alright", the engineer said while silently instructing Jarvis to contact the others. "The other are not here but I'm willing to listen." He hoped he might finally be able to get some answers.

"Thank you", the Thunderer dropped down on the sofa. "This will not be easy so please wait with your questions till I'm done."

"Sure", Tony said, intending to keep his word even. He listened as Thor explained how their healers had found evidence of brainwashing and after extracting the effects Loki had been able to account for his missing time. Prompting their dad to free him from his crimes. Good to see their theories confirmed. But the god wasn't done. It was with increasing horror he listened to the story.

"...which is why I'm hoping you might be willing to house us here. Even though I'm sure it will be uncomfortable."

"That's insane!"

"I... see... I'm sorry to bother you..."

"No, wait! That's not what I meant! Yes, you can bring him here. Because fuck, this is messed up."

"Stark... he... we are still obliged to attempt to conceive. Otherwise they will sooner or later execute him."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Still messed up as fuck but here he will at least be safer."

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Loki... I promise he is different from what you think. Still mischievous but not malicious."

"Sure, bud. See you in a couple of days." After the big guy had taken the beam back home the engineer turned on the speakers for the others. "There you have it folks. We will have two fornicating gods in our midst."

"Because that's not a recipe for disaster", Barton muttered. "But man, that council is some seriously crazy bastards."

"Agreed", Bruce said. "Loki might not be malicious but I would be surprised if he wasn't on edge from all of this. It has to be stressful."

"A choice between death or parenthood is cruel", Rogers chimed in. "We will need to show him some patience."

"From what Thor said, simply treating him decently will go a long way", Natasha mused. "There will be big challenges ahead for them but if we can give them some breathing space it will probably help them."

"So no one wants to chop my head off?" Tony asked. "Good. I will make some adjustments to Thor's floor. Will any of you be back soon?"

The discussion continued for a while longer but they were already in agreement regarding the most important things.

* * *

His face was still mostly bruises. While he wasn't over the moon about returning to Midgard he did hope that seeing his injuries would lessen the risk of retaliation. Which was why they were going sooner rather than later. He wasn't bringing much. Anything he really wanted he could either summon or conjure. Behind him Thor shifted.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"And give them another chance to kill me? Come on, we have to walk a bit before we reach the passage."

In order to leave quietly they were skywalking rather than using the Bifrost. Sighing the oaf picked up their bag, slung it over one shoulder before following along. Loki considered the fact that they no longer engaged in casual intimacy. No hugs, no simple touches. He missed it he realised. Missed that simple contact. The only time they touched was when they had sex or were asleep. As they reached his secret path he turned to the Thunderer. 

"Before we go, I want you to do something for me."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to hug me."

Thor was obviously surprised and no wonder. The Trickster wasn't really a physical person. Still, he obliged, pulling the raven close, strong arms wrapping around him. They stood like that for a while. Just holding on to each other. Apparently the oaf needed this even more than he did because he refused to let go.

"Why did we stop hugging?" he asked.

"I don't know. We need to get going." It was a simple journey, they stepped out in an alley in view of Stark's Tower. No one paid them any attention as they walked by and in no time they were riding the elevator up.

"Hey, Thunder Pants! Glad you could... Holy crap!" the obnoxious human was waiting for them when the car came to a stop. He gaped at the sight of them. "What the fuck? What the heck did they do to you, Mischief? When Hulk pummelled you, you were walking just a few minutes later. Looking less... blue... and black... and yellow... oh fuck. This is sick..."

"Yes, thank you for the reminder, Stark. I'm sure I had forgotten being swung around like a rag being thrown into the ground."

"Are you sassing me? You are, aren't you. Ha! Knew we would be friends."

Not... the reaction he had expected. Other Avengers were waiting for him as well. Including Barton who had reason to hate him. Yet the man looked up, saw him, and went back to his device. No anger, no hatred. Nothing. This was... odd. They all had reason to dislike him but none of them showed any sign of it. Instead they gave him looks of concern. The man hiding the beast even came over asking if he needed any medical attention. 

"No... it will heal within a few days. My magic simply had bigger injuries to heal first."

"Bigger injuries... how badly did they beat you..." Banner said.

"He nearly died", Thor said grimly. "I carried him in my arms to the healers and it was still nearly too late."

"That's... I'm glad you are doing better..."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I suppose we have a room somewhere? Skywalking is tiring without a vessel and I would like some rest."

"You have a whole floor, actually", Stark said. "And did you just say Skywalking?"

"One of my brother's titles is Skywalker. He is famed for the ability."

"We are _so_ watching Star Wars later. All of them. Yes Birdbrain, including the prequels."

And these were the people who defeated him? No wonder he was a laughing stock. 


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars was... fine. He was honestly more invested in the story of Anakin rather than his son. There was something about watching a boy growing into a man, trying to find his way and still end up failing. Not to mention the Jedi council acting all high and mighty only to be just as bad as the Sith. Loki was sitting beside Thor, drifting off as the humans debated which move was better. His head had dropped to rest on the oaf's shoulder. Why had they stopped the simple, innocent, intimacy? Half asleep he listened in on the conversation as the topic turned to him. 

"He's alright?" the soldier asked.

"I think so. He is healing but he has also been feverish. The time before he got an infection and was sick for weeks."

"An infection? From what?" Banner asked.

"When they attacked him they targetted his stomach, causing a miscarriage. Last time this caused complications."

"Hmm... well. Keep an eye on him. There is a medical floor with specialists that might be able to help him if need be."

"I will. Thank you. And I also thank all of you for not treating my brother poorly. He has had a difficult time on Asgard."

"Yeah, being beaten up is never fun", Rogers said. "Back before the serum that happened to me a lot."

"The beatings were only the most extreme... The Council announced to everyone that Loki's punishment was to... well... and many took this as an excuse to humiliate him further. Including my own so-called friends took delight in his plight. I tried talking to them but after one of them told Loki he hoped he would be executed... I just couldn't..."

"No wonder you were anxious to leave", the spy said. "Him nearly dying is already bad but when no one else is willing to help him..."

"Aye..."

"Looks like your bro has konked out. Why don't you get his and your ass to bed? For sleeping. At least tonight."

Loki allowed himself to be lifted, drifting further towards sleep.

* * *

By the time he reached their floor his brother was deeply asleep. Thor had been aware he was partially awake. Now he settled the other on the bed before doing his own last preparations before joining the Trickster. When they had hugged earlier that day he had not realised how long it had been since he touched his brother. At least, touched him without intercourse. For all the practical intimacy they engaged in he had forgotten about emotional intimacy. The kind without expectations and stipulations. In fact... when was the last time he properly looked at Loki?

The normally pale face was discoloured horribly and he was tense. Even while sleeping. What horrors was hiding within that brilliant mind? What nightmares haunted the god of mischief? Apparently the miscarriages had not been particularly distressing emotionally since the Trickster had barely known he was pregnant. Since he had been literally told minutes before.

Far too soon they would be forced to start having intercourse again. What Thor hated more than anything was the fact that the Council only did this because they wanted Loki dead and humiliated. Pulling the other close he tried to not linger on memories of how it felt holding the same body while in the troughs of passion.

* * *

"Hmm... That's a pretty high fever still but I don't think it is an infection", Bruce wiped off the thermometer and returned it to its case. No sooner had Loki's bruises faded before he fainted due to a fever. Even after testing they couldn't find a cause. Stress maybe. "Avoid any strenuous activities until it goes down and try to relax."

"You try to relax when your life is literally in the balance", the Trickster muttered. "I can't wait too long before we start trying again."

"Why don't you use artificial insemination? You know, instead of sleeping with your own brother."

"Because it is part of my punishment. I have to get pregnant naturally or it won't be good enough."

"Naturally... even though you are a man?"

"I'm also Jotun, a Frost Giant. Their realm is perpetually frozen. In order to increase the chances of procreation both genders have the ability to impregnate and be impregnated."

"Thor is not a Yotyn, right?"

" _Jotun_. And no, he is not. I'm adopted, doctor Banner. While we are brothers by bond we do not share any blood. Under different circumstances it would likely be viewed as a good match. Especially since my blood father was the king of Jotunheim."

"...you don't call him brother..."

"It is... somewhat difficult to think of a man you have sex with almost daily as your brother."

"Alright... are you hurting anywhere?"

"I guess my stomach had been aching a lot lately."

"Stress then. You need to relax and just take it easy. Or try to. And no sex till the fever goes down. With anyone."

"As you say."

* * *

"I don't see why there is a need for the blindfold", Thor said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Of course you don't. Because you never see further than your own needs", Loki snapped back at him. "I say I want you to use the blindfold, that should be enough!"

"Not unless you give me a good reason why!"

"Because I want you to."

"That's not a good reason. It's selfish. Tell me why, Loki!"

"Because I hate it when you don't!" the Trickster yelled. "Why should you be the only one feeling good? Why should I have to feel bad when we have sex?"

"You said I wasn't hurting you!"

The argument had started earlier when they had agreed they better start complying with the requirements of the punishment. Clearly they had different opinions but Thor really hoped he hadn't been hurting his brother. Loki, however, just scoffed.

"I use magic to ease the way but I shouldn't have to! I'm able to conceive through anal intercourse, meaning I self-lubricate when aroused. Well, guess what! It is not arousing being turned into a brood mare who just lies their while you empty your load in me!"

"And how, exactly, does the blindfold change any of that?" The Trickster responded by yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Because I am actually able to feel good when you forget to treat me like a masturbation tool! Or did you think I enjoyed having something shoved up my ass while just lying there?" Breathing heavily he looked terrified for a moment. Turning his back to the Thunderer he took of his shirt. "Forget it. What do you care anyway..."

"Loki..."

"When you don't see me, you forget I'm the one you are sleeping with. And you relax, becomes engaged in trying to make me feel good. All because you forget it is me. Without it... you refuse to look at my face. There is no foreplay, no warmth, nothing. All you do is rut in me until you release. Often falling asleep. Me, I get nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Do I really need to tell that?"

Deflating the blonde took the blindfold. "Fine. I use it. Happy?"

"Not really but there is nothing I can do about it is there?"

As always the fabric covered his eyes completely while projecting images he could see in his mind. What he saw now was a man he vaguely recognised but couldn't place. The man undressed both of them and lead them to the bed. Hands ghosting his chest. Things were going smoothly but Thor was still angry. Angry at his brother and at his assumptions. Saying he wasn't able to make the Trickster feel good unless he was blindfolded. In a sudden burst of defiance he ripped the offending piece of fabric of, not stopping his motions. He wasn't sure what he had expected but this wasn't it.

Loki had closed his eyes, inky black hair spilled across the sheets. Hands were grabbing the pillows behind him and most notable. All tension had bled out from his face. A strange sort of bliss was instead present. He didn't moan or grunt yet his breathing showed clearly he was feeling good. It was almost strange, seeing the other without being tense. 

The Thunderer didn't really snap his hips harder on purpose but the sound it elicited from the raven was so pleased. So needy. He did again and got the same response. Suddenly the blonde wanted to hear more, see more. Green eyes snapped open as he started to set a more rapid pace. Expanse of white skin lay unmarked before him. So he bent down to taste it, licking at the neck and collarbone. 

"Aahhh haaa!" The sound in his ears made him feel more aroused then ever. Before he could consider his own actions he had claimed a kiss from Loki's lips. There was a sweetness to that mouth he recognised. The dark god had been right, he had engage more with the blindfold. Well, that was going to change. Starting with more kisses. Chasing that sweet taste while moving even more rapidly. A few minutes of this and he climaxed harder than he had ever before in his life. The god of mischief orgasmed loudy in his ear as he pressed their bodies together, biting the pale skin slightly. After a while he was being pushed insistently until he pulled out and rolled to the side.

"You are heavy", the Trickster grumbled. "And a pain to move while asleep." Laughing Thor scooped up his brother and held him close.

"If you say so. Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good when we weren't using the blindfold?"

Sighing, Loki shifted to rest his head on the blonde's chest. "The Council, for whatever reason, wants me dead. This is the only thing stopping my execution and if you refused... there would be nothing I could do."

"I don't want you dead, Loki. Surely you realise I'm willing to do this because I love you too much to lose you. That doesn't mean I want you to be uncomfortable or feel used."

"I _am_ being used. Just not by you. Truth be told, I'm not confident they won't execute me even after I've had a child. If they let me get that far at all. Even if not, I fear what might become of that child. Born because of me being punished. Will I be able to love my child? Will you be able to love that child? I don't know."

"Of course you would love the child and you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt your child."

"Thor. Not _my_ child. _Our_ child. All this is so I will give birth to _our_ child. I really need you to come to terms with that. Because unless something changes dramatically, you might have to raise them on your own."

A chill went through the Thunderer. He admitted to himself he hadn't wanted to think too hard about to intended outcome. Even though Loki had already conceived twice and was likely to so again. He was right. On all accounts. Something had to be done or he could lose the raven regardless. And their child would grow up bereft of its mother. Possibly facing tremendous hatred and derision. 


	6. Chapter 6

Stark was chattering away and he listened with half an ear. It had been a while since he could just relax and focus on mundane things. The Avengers knew about his punishment but didn't ridicule or humiliate him for it. Nor did they make comments about the two gods having sex. Saying they understood there were circumstances and hoped things would work out for them.

"You okay there, Lokes?" the engineer asked.

"Hmm?"

"You seem a bit out of it and your eyes are glazed."

"I'm feeling a bit lethargic, that's all."

"Really?"

"Well, I have a bit of a stomach ache but nothing serious."

"You know, I thought gods couldn't get sick."

"Not from human pathogens, no. From other things? It happens. We're not immortal. Just very hard to kill."

"They tried pretty hard with you..."

"Ten or more warriors ganged up on me while I was unprepared. Think ten people of Thor's calibre."

"I sure don't envy you. Maybe let Bruce have a look at you?"

"I'm not a child, Stark."

"No, you are just trying to make one. Come on Mischief, what's the harm in making sure you are alright? None of us would think less of you."

"I will think about it."

"Whatever. I have a question though. What's it like having sex with Thor? I mean, he _is_ your brother."

"I've had time to get used to it but it hasn't always been easy. More because of the stigma surrounding being the receptive partner than the act itself. Not having much of a choice is... straining but it could be worse."

"Stigma?"

"In Asgard it is acceptable to be the aggressor in a male-male relationship but not the subservient party. You debase yourself."

"Wow. That's straight up cruel. They knew this and still forced this on you."

"I suspect they believed my pride to be stronger than my will to live. I'm prideful, yes, but not to risk my own life. Besides, my nature as Jotun means I'm supposed to want the receptive role."

"One day you have to explain that to me."

"One day is not today." Loki stood, intending on having some lunch when a dizzy spell hit him. Bending forward he heaved. His legs had turned to jelly.

"Woah! Loki! Jarvis, call Thor. And Bruce!"

Stumbling the Trickster started to fall backwards. If he hit the floor he was to out of it to notice.

* * *

"High fever and a swollen abdomen", Banner concluded. "If he gets much worse you will have to take him to the medical team."

"Thank you", Thor took a seat beside his sleeping brother. "I will keep an eye on him."

"Do that." The mortal hesitated. "How is he doing mentally?"

"As well as can be considered the circumstances. He is doing better away from all the scrutiny."

"That's good. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, how are you holding up?"

"I..." the god of thunder took a deep breath. "I'm trying. To save his life I have to sleep with him and it might still be futile. I'm scared and don't know what to do."

"We are here if you want to talk. A piece of advice."

"Aye?"

"Try and find the good things about your current situation rather than focusing on the bad. If you can't find enough good things, create more."

"Thank you, Banner. I will think about it. What of Loki?"

"Let him rest, keep him hydrated and try to make him eat something when he wakes. Ice cream could be something to try."

Nodding Thor set about trying to see all the good things about his and Loki's current situation. 

* * *

It took three days for the fever to break and an additional two for the swelling to go down. He felt more drained than ever before in his life. Shuffling into the common floor he collapsed on a sofa before realising he wasn't alone. Barton glanced at him and took a small black device, pointed it at the screen. The screen blinked alive.

"I'm going to watch some Bones", he said. "Just so you know."

"Is that so. Whose bones exactly?" The archer stared at him before breaking out in laughter.

"'Bones' is a TV-show. A made up story portrayed by actors. A crime show to be specific."

They sat in silence. This confused Loki who was expecting a much more... aggressive response to his presence. Instead he was treated cordially and without hostility. Odd indeed. Then the man got up, went to the fridge and brought two bottles. 

"Want one?" he said.

"What is it?"

"Beer."

"I'm trying to get pregnant agent Barton. I don't think even Midgardian alcohol is advisable."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Have to be freaking weird, as a guy I mean."

"If it were before I knew the truth, certainly. Now? It is not ideal and certainly not what I would have planned for. But it is not _weird_ as to speak."

"Alright. Good."

"Agent Barton... don't you hate me? I know for a fact you wanted to put an arrow through my head before."

The archer was quiet, silently thinking while drinking from his beer. "I don't hate you. Once everything started to get sorted out we realised there were some things that didn't add up."

"Oh?"

"You are a smart guy. The whole Helicarrier ordeal proved that. Playing everyone over and over. So why would you go for a full front invasion? Why alert everyone to your intentions? We all saw you shapeshift into Steve after the battle. So why did you wait until then?"

"Could have been a coincidence."

"Could have but it wasn't. Brainwashing is different from mind control, like you did with me. But I think you resisted. That's why some of your actions comes off as erratic."

"I killed a friend to you."

"Coulson. Yeah. You did. A whole lot of other people as well. We couldn't be sure until Thor told us. Shield wasn't squeaky clean to begin with. Assassins, spies, secret missions. All that crap. But you, you didn't have a choice."

"Ah. I take it Thor told you about Thanos. There is someone you should pray you never have to encounter. He is mad. Powerful. Delusional."

"Bad combination. But yeah, I don't hate you. Besides, your life is rather messed up without our help."

"Thanks", Loki said the last part dryly. "I need to head back and renew my wards."

"Wards?"

"I don't fancy Heimdall spying on me while I'm having sex."

"... can you ward the whole Tower?"


	7. Chapter 7

Taking if his shirt Thor admitted to himself that he had been foolish. His brother was right. Just because the situation was far from ideal didn't mean they had to be miserable. Like Banner had said, making the best of things was in their best interest. So if they had to sleep with one another, they might as well have fun while doing it.

"Don't be such a snail", Loki teased and folded his pants on a chair. "Come on."

"A snail am I?" The Thunderer yanked the Trickster close and kissed him soundly, going for that intoxicating, sweet taste. "Then maybe you should fix that."

"Oaf", it was said fondly and a shimmer of green later they were both naked. Running his hands along smooth skin he sought friction for his throbbing member while dipping into the honey of Loki's mouth. They tumbled onto the bed and he attacked every possible sweet spot. Lining up he pushed himself in, groaning at the heat and tightness. Grabbing the slim hips Thor started to thrust rapidly. Gauging the Trickster as tension left the sleek body. 

"You are beautiful", he murmured. "Beautiful." The words slipped past his lips without him realising. Drowned by the increasing needy sounds emitting from the god of mischief. He licked his lips and went down for more kisses like a man drowning went for air. Maybe he was rougher than he should have been but Loki didn't stop him or tell him to slow down. Even though he was thrusting hard and deep.

Unfortunately he didn't last very long but at least he wasn't the only one who climaxed quickly. Panting they were still riding the high from their pleasure. And Thor was still hard. That wasn't anything new, it had happened before but never with the raven.

"What are you waiting for?" the dark prince said. "Move."

"What?"

"I said move. In me. You are still hard so move."

Provoked the blonde did as he was bid, snapping back into motion. This time both lasted longer. And he discovered Loki could be a bit of a biter. If he felt particularly good he responded with a bite. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave teeth marks. Another time this would have annoyed him but currently it just spurred him on even further.

Finally they both kind of just collapsed but Thor didn't want it to be over just yet. So he assaulted willing lips with greedy kisses and an intrusive tongue. Again, Loki didn't stop him. Rather, he pulled the Thunderer closer, answering the kisses with similar greed.

"See, more fun."

"Aye brother, you were right."

"....don't do that..."

"Do what?"

"Call me brother."

"But..."

"Just... don't..."

* * *

"What on Earth are they doing?" Steve asked Banner who was sitting idly with a tablet. He was referring to the four sitting around a table. That they were playing cards he could see but beyond that...

"They are playing Texas Hold'em. It's a type of poker", the quiet man said in reply. "Don't worry, they are not betting real money."

The soldier looked over at the group again. Loki, Tony, Natasha and Clint were all fully engaged in the game.

"Why would a game of poker interest any of them?"

"Poker is a lot about tricking your opponents into thinking you have a better hand than you do."

"And they are playing with _each other_?"

"Yep."

Just then Thor joined them looking around. "Have either of you seen my brother?"

"Not your brother", the Trickster called from the poker table, voice deadpan. "Call."

"Raise. Look what you did, Mischief. Now Thor has puppy eyes."

"Fold. That's up to them, Stark."

"Call. Clint is right. It is none of our business."

"Call. You heard the spies, Stark. Stay out of this."

"Looking a bit flushed there, Lokes. You okay?"

"I'm just feeling warm, that's all. A lower temperature would be lovely."

"You heard the god Jarvis, lower the temperature a bit."

Steve shook his head and picked up his sketchbook. Thor looked at his feet, chewing his lip. If the soldier was honest he could understand why the god of mischief didn't want the blonde god to call him brother. No matter the circumstances they were trying to have a baby. They were having sex. Using brother as an endearment probably felt a bit too close to incest and this was pretty close as it was.

"Talk to him later", he advised the Asgardian. "Give him some space. I bet he could use some simple fun."

"You make a good point, Captain. Thank you."

From the poker table came Loki's calm voice.

"I believe I win."

"Damn it. Alright. A promise is a promise. What do you want?"

"The finest cuisine on Midgard. And I mean _the_ finest. And the finest chocolate."

"Oh no. If you want the chocolate you will have to beat me first. And if I win, you show me those magic pockets of yours."

" _Or_. You get me the chocolate and I show you them in exchange. It's a win-win."

"Damn you are clever."

"Indeed I am."

* * *

"We don't have servants here", Thor grumbled. "Stop leaving your clothes everywhere, brother."

"I take care of it", Loki said dropping another piece of clothing in the floor. "And don't call me that."

"Don't call you what?"

"Don't be an idiot. Stop calling me 'brother'."

"We are brothers."

"No. Decidedly _not_. Brothers don't have sex and they certainly don't try to have a baby. Or did you think things would be temporary?"

"Loki..."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait!" The bathroom door closed behind the Trickster and Thor sighed tiredly. Loki had always been unpredictable but now it was even worse. Why couldn't he understand? If they were not brothers, what were they? It didn't take long before the door opened again. "Forgot something."

"Thor..." the weakness in the voice made him spin on his heels. The raven was ashy grey and was sweating. "Something is wrong..." The god of mischief fell to the floor. Roaring the Thunderer nearly flew to his side. To his horror he realised Loki was bleeding heavily and his breathing was stuttering.

"Loki! Loki! Come on, come on... nononono... this can't be happening. Loki... what do I do? I... I... Jarvis! Jarvis! Please!"

"The team is already alerted, mr. Odinson. Try not to move him too much. My sensors indicate he might be having a miscarriage." The A.I. spoke calmly but Thor just felt a chill. Another miscarriage. Was it coincidence or was there something more nefarious afoot.

"Please Loki... I promise I will find a way out for both of us. Just... please don't die."


	8. Chapter 8

The vitals were horrible and Loki looked like he might die any second. Bruce talked with the medical team and they expressed concern that they had not been able to completely stop the bleeding. Just in case they wanted to perform an ultrasound. Problem was, the Trickster seemed to have given up and refused any treatment.

"They need to look at you, Loki", the scientist said.

"Why? I will die anyway. The Council will get their way and I really don't want to go through another miscarriage. This is the third. I rather it be iver with."

"Thor... can you?"

"Give us a moment", the Thunderer said. Bruce nodded and headed outside. Behind the window he could see them arguing. If he wasn't mistaken the god of mischief was scared. Uncertain. Maybe he had a point but none of the Avengers was willing to see him let go without trying to help. A few minutes later Thor came out.

"He has agreed to the procedure."

"Thank you. We will bring the equipment to him. Can you take off the gown?"

"Certainly."

"And Thor... be gentle. He is very vulnerable right now and might need you."

"I understand. Thank you, Doctor Banner. For your kindness."

In short order they had the machine brought and the on-site doctor carefully pressed the probe against Loki's abdomen. They were looking to see if the foetus had become stuck and subsequently poisoning him. Yet, there didn't seem to be anything. Then.

"Hang on, what was that", Bruce told the doctor. The picture moved and he spotted it again. "Right there. What is that?"

"Certainly not the foetus", dr. Swan said. "I agree it seems odd. Jarvis could you do a deep tissue scanner of the patient please?"

"Of course, dr. Swan." A holographic image of the Trickster appeared. It didn't really show soft tissue but that wasn't what they were seeing.

"That's metal", the scientist said. "That's a piece of metal and it looks like it is sitting in your uterus."

"I have never put a piece of metal in my body on purpose", the dark god protested weakly. "And I would remember a blade."

"I don't think it's a blade but it is barbed. This might explain the fevers you have been having. It is your body reacting to a foreign object."

"It is worse than that", dr. Swan said. "With the placement, this thing would make conception very difficult and miscarriage a certainty. Someone put it there on purpose."

"You think I..." Loki broke of in a coughing fit.

"I don't. I've been informed there have been other attempts at your life and people deliberately causing you to miscarry. I think someone did this against your will."

"Wonderful... even on Midgard the Council comes after me. You might as well kill me. At this rate I will be executed even if I do give birth. And what if they comes after the child then."

"Loki", Thor soothed. "That won't happen. I promise."

"We need to take it out", the doctor said. "We can call in a surgical team but it would be best if we didn't have to cut you open."

"I doubt you could. I can maintain a shift of my genitals even while unconscious. Is that enough.:

"It is. We have your consent then?"

"Honestly? I don't care anymore."

Bruce made the god of thunder leave with him as the nurses started to prepare Loki for surgery. The Trickster's mental state alone was troubling and the worst part was, he had a point. 

"You need to talk with your dad."

"Talk with my father, why?"

"Because at this rate, his life is forfeit no matter what he does. You need to find a way to keep him safe. This so-called punishment is not being handled in a justifiable manner."

"I'd hate to leave him right now..."

"He will have a better chance at recovering if you have some good news when you return."

"...look after him."

"I promise."

* * *

Odin was actually impressed with his oldest son. He returned quietly to Asgard and went to speak with the king in secret. The news he carried was worrying.

"Is he safe?"

"I trust the mortals more than I do our own people at the moment. At this rate... Father... he is giving up. Is there anything we can do?"

The All-Father thought about the problem. A punishment was meant to end but what would become of Loki even if it came to an end. He risked being even more isolated and possibly even assassination. This whole thing was likely retaliation for the boy being Jotun.

Hmmm... 

Maybe there was something to be done.

"I need to send a request to Jotunheim. Maybe Farbauti would be willing to meet with us."

"Why do you need to contact Jotunheim? Who is Farbauti?"

"Loki is still technically a prince of Jotunheim and Farbauti was the spouse of Laufey. It is possible he might be willing to act for the sake of his son."

"She is Loki's biological mother?"

" _He_. Farbauti is male. I don't know which one of them actually gave birth to Loki. Nor who decided to abandon him."

"Loki killed Laufey..."

"The Frost Giants have a more practical approach to things and I understand that Laufey wasn't a very good king. This is our only hope, Thor. Otherwise the only option for your brother is exile."

"Very well. But if that happens, I will go with him. He shouldn't have to be alone."

* * *

Farbauti had not set a foot in Asgard for over a millennia. Yet here he was. The All-Father had pressed the need for discretion, so he had changed his features - and height - to match that of the Aesir. He was escorted to a private study occupied by the conqueror and his oldest son. Interestingly Thor smelled like he was regularly mating with a Jotun.

"Farbauti, thank you for meeting us", Odin greeted.

"Yes, well. There wasn't much of an option. What is it that you want?"

"How much do you know about the fate of your oldest child?"

"My oldest... ah... you are talking about my lost son. The only babe Laufey carried himself. He was ashamed, my mate, to have given birth to a runt. I tried to assure him but he wouldn't have it. So during the last battle of the war Laufey sacrificed our son to the Norns. Leaving him in the temple. When he was gone I hoped someone had taken mercy on him but I ultimately forgave my mate."

"What if I were to tell you your oldest son is alive?"

"That depends. Is he?"

"He is but he also committed horrible deeds against Jotunheim."

"Who is he All-Father and where?"

"Loki, my youngest. I found him in the temple and brought him home with me."

Farbauti took a sharp breath. Loki. The god of mischief. The slayer of Laufey. How fitting that the child he sought to end was the one to end him.

"Where is he? Is he well?"

"He is on Midgard", Thor said. "As for his wellbeing... we need your help."

Together father and son explained the situation. A horrid thing it was. His poor boy. If he ever got the chance he would shred this Council to pieces. In disguise of course. Justice was one thing but what they described could only be called cruelty. Torture, even.

"Do you have any ideas?" the prince prompted.

"I do. You and Loki are mating, correct? Trying for a baby?"

"That is the only way to protect him."

"There is a piece of Jotun law that I think will be of aid. It has to do with a member of the royal family mating with a member of a different race. Since Loki is still my son and a prince, he is eligible for a political marriage."

"Marriage..."

"To you."

Odin stroked his beard thoughtfully. Single blue eyes considering. He understood. If the two were already intimate there were little reason why they wouldn't be able to go further.

"A prince of Jotunheim marrying the prince of Asgard."

"Indeed. A child would still be a requirement in such a union but the purpose would be very different from a punishment."

"I... would have to marry my own brother?"

"Is he your brother still? Even though you have made him pregnant more than once? Listen to me, prince Thor", Farbauti tried to be gentle with the lad. "In a political union he would be protected. Any action towards him would constitute an act of war. This Council of yours would become subject to severe repercussions if they did anything that would jeopardize the agreement. And Loki would be safe. Your child would be safe. Or do you detest sleeping with him?"

"That's...", Thor glanced at his father, blushing. "No, I don't detest it..."

Hmm...

"Have you kissed him? Did he ever taste sweet to you?" the king-mate of Jotunheim watched as the Asgardian prince got beet red. Interesting. That was promising.

"We will need to have official negotiations", Odin said. "Regarding the terms and conditions."

"Agreed. But in the meantime I want an oath this marriage will go through."

"Father..."

"Thor. This is the only way beyond exile."

The prince nodded reluctantly, accepting his father's words.

* * *

The surgery had gone well even if it had been messy. Or so he was told. Tony had seen the piece of metal they had removed and it was disgusting. It had caused tearing on the uterine wall. Because of this, Loki was on bed rest and still very weak. The whole thing had taken a lot out of him.

"Hey, Mischief. How are you holding up?"

"Good enough. Any word from Thor?"

"Not yet. Don't worry, Hubby will be back soon."

"'Hubby'?"

"Short for husband."

"We are not married, Stark. I doubt we would be able to considering we are brothers."

"Eh... not really. I mean. You two go at it all the time. What's with that anyway?"

The Trickster sighed and leaned back against his pillows. Looking so done and tired. "It is because I'm Jotun. I'm adapted to a much harsher environment. Copulation is a good way of keeping warm in a cold climate but mating for children is different."

"Right."

"Having a child takes resources. As such, fertility is triggered by repeated exposure to opportunity. Meaning repeated intercourse by the same mate. I suspect that mutual climax is essential."

"And the result is you having sex everyday. But wouldn't it work with some more, well, enthusiastic sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Erm... um... let's see. Foreplay! How do you do foreplay?"

Loki shrugged. "Some kisses, some touching. Usually we just go for it. At least since coming to Midgard."

"That's it?! Alright Mischief, you tell Thunder Pants to talk to me before you let him sleep with you again."

"Why are you so invested in my sex life?"

"What can I say, helping gods get it on is a serious ego boost."

"Right."


	9. Chapter 9

There was a presence by his bed as he started to wake up. It didn't feel hostile. Groaning about the bright light Loki turned on his side and came face to face with Thor. The god of thunder looked a bit worn but greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, good to see you."

"What took you so long?" A big hand came up and started to pet his hair. "You were gone for days."

"Father wanted me to stay for a bit. And we had to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Farbauti. He... he is your biological father."

"Laufey was my father."

"Apparently he gave birth to you but I guess it comes out the same."

"So he gave birth to me and this Farbauti let him abandon me. Why would Odin want to meet him?"

"It's... a bit complicated... the good news is that Jotunheim doesn't blame you for what happened."

"And the bad news?"

"We talked with Farbauti to find a solution to the problem with the Council. Father said the only other option would be exile."

"I hadn't even thought about that... not that it would be very safe..."

"Probably not. There was another solution."

"Was? It is not anymore?"

"It is. Just... they moved on without asking you. Or me, really."

"Spit it out, Thor."

"A political union between Asgard and Jotunheim."

"A marriage."

"Aye."

"Between you and me."

"Aye."

"I accept that solution."

"Loki..."

"It is logical and far safer for me, Thor. It changes almost nothing about my immediate situation and solves everything going forward."

"But..."

"Please, Thor. Listen to me. I know you are not stupid."

"Very well." The hand petting his head moved down to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing gently. "Tell me."

"A political union requires at least one child. I have already proven myself to be fertile and there is easy proof that my failure to carry to term is not of my own making. Meaning the responsibility does not lie with me. If the Council or anyone else would do anything to jeopardize a future pregnancy they would risk severe punishment. Until now, that has not been the case. Until now it has been my responsibility to ensure the continuation of my pregnancy."

"With a union, a marriage, all of Asgard would be required to keep you safe."

"Exactly. We are already intimate, Thor. You have made me pregnant at least three times that we know of. What difference would a marriage really make?"

"Not a lot I suppose."

"Indeed. Now, Stark insisted that you go talk to him. I'm still on bed rest for a few days."

"I go see him." Thor stood to leave but Loki caught his hand. "Is something the matter?"

"Would you kiss me? Before you go?" The Thunderer seemed a bit confused but obliged anyway. It was fairly chaste but still soothing. Another kiss was placed on his forehead.

"Get some rest. I will be back later and see if we can't move you to my own bed."

"Thank you, Thor. I love you."

"I love you too." He probably did. The question was if it meant the same thing as it used to. For both of them.

* * *

Thor knocked on the door to the workshop. He rarely went there. In many ways Stark reminded him of the Asgardian mages. Entering their space without express permission was usually a very bad idea. Loki used to have some particularly nasty surprises. 

"Thor!" the human greeted with a wide smile. "Good to see you are back. How's space? Did you find a solution to the Council problem?"

"Space is fine and yes, we've found a solution. Loki said you wanted to talk to me?"

"I do, yeah. Come in, I'm not cranking my neck look at you. Something to drink?"

"I'm good. What do you want?"

"I", Stark said while plopping down in a chair, "have heard you have no clue about sex."

"Pardon?"

"Well, you have the basics down. If basic means shoving your dick in a hole and start pumping."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You need some advanced education in the finer points of sex. Let's start with oral. Have you ever had that? Receiving or giving."

A mental picture of Loki kneeling in front of him rose into his mind. Silvery tongue working its magic. Fidgeting he just nodded curtly.

"Ye..gh... yes. I have... received one before."

"But you have not given one and I'm guessing the one who blew you was Loki. Going by your pretty red cheeks I'd say that's accurate. He's that good huh? Lucky you. Alright. You will need some pointers before you can return the favour. Let's move on to nipple play and then some serious foreplay. I'm talking fingers, tongue, lips. The whole shebang."

"Why do you care?"

"Ego boost. Make your baby mama feel good and he will be a very happy camper."

"... we don't have a baby..."

"Not yet you don't. Oh, but wait until he is no longer on bed rest."

"Why is he on rest anyway?"

The inventor's grin faded and he looked down at his hands. A scowl forming. Stark was angry. For Loki's sake.

"They removed that damned piece of metal from his body. But it had caused tearing inside him. They didn't want to risk another surgery while he was so weak so rather than stitching they hoped the tearing would heal on its own."

"But he will be okay?"

"Looks like it but he was not doing too good for a while. Kept asking for you."

"Thank you. For taking care of him."

"No problem. Now, let's move on to the actual sex-ed."

* * *

Once he was allowed to leave his bed the first thing he did was demand he would be allowed to go shopping. He needed clothes and some other essentials. Naturally, Thor came with him. Which was annoying. Granted he drew so much attention that Loki's presence was overlooked. Much of the attention, however, came from women. For some reason, this made him feel really angry and he wasn't sure why.

"Stop flirting", he hissed as the Thunderer allowed yet another gaggle of women to take pictures with him.

"I'm not flirting, brother! It is just a picture."

"Don't call me that. And it is not just one picture, it is every single fromp who comes up to you."

"Loki... no need to be rude."

The Trickster sniffed and meant to head into another store when yet more so-called fans rushed the blonde. Clamouring for a picture. Of course the oaf agreed, even though one of them had the gall to kiss the Thunderer on the cheek. White hot anger boiled in his guts. How dare these... these... quims! He wanted to boil their flesh from their bones. Even more, he wanted to slap Thor for allowing them to hang of him. Then, one slip of a girl went so far as to kiss the oaf straight on the lips. Who didn't even tell her off. He just laughed a bit and patted her head.

Roaring in anger the god of mischief slapped the god of thunder before summoning a small knife. The latter was purely instinct. Which didn't stop him from shoving the blade into Thor's shoulder before teleporting back to the Tower. Once he landed he felt like crying instead. Why was he feeling like this? What was wrong with him?

* * *

As far as wounds went, the knife had not cut very deep. Bruce carefully removed the blade, cleaned the cut and held a bandage to it while Thor's natural healing took over. 

"So, what happened?"

"I'm not sure... we were out shopping and all these ladies came up, wanting a picture with me. Loki then accused me of flirting and seemed really angry."

"So he stabbed you?"

"...not immediately. Some of the young ladies got very enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic how?"

"One gave me a kiss on the cheek and another on my lips. It was after the last one that Loki stabbed me."

"You seem oddly calm about him stabbing you..."

"Oh, it wasn't the first time. That has always been his go to reaction when he becomes furious. Only, I can't understand what brought it on this time."

"Thor..." Bruce wanted to facepalm. Stupid, oblivious, gods. "He got jealous."

"Why would he be jealous of me? There were some who eyed him with appreciation."

"He wasn't jealous _of_ you, he got jealous _because_ if you. In his mind they took something he consider his."

"Which is?"

"You." Sighing the scientist checked the wound. He didn't condone violence but he couldn't blame the Trickster. "Try to see this from his perspective. The two of you are practically engaged to get married. You have sex on a regular basis and are trying to have a baby. He has exposed himself to you and you have seen him in a very vulnerable state. For a long time, you were the only thing keeping him alive."

"I..."

"Is it really that much of a stretch that he, somewhere along the line, has fallen in love with you? Not the love between brothers. Romantic love."

"I... hadn't consider such possibility..."

"Being intimate releases hormones that makes us bond with others. It is not purely sex that does it. Any emotional intimacy aid in bonding us with someone. Just like how a parent bonds with their child. Sex just tend to spur the bonding toward a more romantic direction. Sexual attraction changes into something more."

"I'm not sure he feels sexual attraction towards me, Doctor Banner."

"Is he willing to have sex with you without prompting? Initiating it?"

"Yes?"

"Then he is sexually attracted to you. And I would say that _you_ are sexually attracted to _him._ If anyone was to kiss Loki on the mouth, how would you feel." Bruce observed as Thor clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. "There you have it. Possessivness can be ugly but it is also a good indicator on how a relationship is developing. Talk to him."

"I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was still fuming by the time Thor returned to their floor. There were signs of former destruction that had likely been fixed with magic. The Trickster himself was pacing the living room. He gave the Thunderer a harsh glare.

"So you are finally back. What, you got busy with another mortal woman?"

"No... I saw Banner about the knife you put in me. Why are you so angry?"

"That woman kissed you! And you let her!"

So. Banner was right. The raven was jealous. He might have been angry if he had not seen the guilt flash across the pale face at the mention of the knife. Bracing himself Thor walked up to the other and pulled him into a hug. Who only put up a token of a fight before slumping and answering the hug.

"We was in the middle of the street and I didn't want to make a scene."

"You could have told her off! Who goes around kissing people like that?" Loki's voice was muffled due to him pressing his face against the blonde's chest. The god of mischief was shaking slightly. He couldn't be cold. So... ah...

"Oh Loki... you know I'm blind to almost everything."

"Good that you know."

"Aye, you remind me often. I was willing to join you in exile had not a different option been available. Do you really think I would risk your life over a mortal woman?"

"What do I know? You don't really want to have sex with me and you certainly don't want to marry me."

 _Loki is perceptive about everyone and everything. Except himself._ Their mother's voice whispered in his ear. It was something she had told him often when they were growing up. He had not understood what she meant. Now, he was starting to.

Vulnerable. Scared. Exposed.

Carding a hand through inky black hair he carefully tilted the pale face upwards. Kissing the Trickster. Nothing else. Just kissing him. Over and over. Intently and intimately. Savouring the sweetness he tasted. Moving away he saw tears staining Loki's cheeks. Confusion blatant in his eyes.

His poor, poor not-brother. He had suffered so much. Thor could barely imagine the nightmares the dark god had lived through. A sob slipped past pink lips and he hugged the other tightly. Letting him crying his heart out.

* * *

Having cried himself out Loki was reluctant to step away from the warm embrace he was in. He was being honest with himself, he had relished in the closeness between him and Thor from the beginning. While not being a very affectionate person there had been something so simple about it. Not having to work for affection. All he had to do was lie down and allow the oaf to sleep with him. Even more so after coming to Midgard. Now sex wasn't even a pretext for affection. As children they had been close but as adults, they had grown apart.

"I can hear you thinking, Loki."

"At least I'm actually using my brain."

The big body rumbled as Thor laughed. His arms still around the Trickster. Without thinking he stepped further into the hug, seeking the warmth. Feeling a bit embarrassed he made to back away but the Thunderer wouldn't let him.

"I wish you would talk to me instead of bottling everything up", he said in his deep voice. "I might not be able to help and I'm a poor listener but I will try. There is almost nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I don't think you understand", Loki sighed. "I'm tired of my life being in the hands of others. Of having to conform to others."

"No wonder, with everything that has happened. What do you want, Loki? If you are completely honest."

What did he want? That was a good question. For so long now he had been focusing on surviving that he hadn't stopped to consider what he was trying to survive for. Well, he was getting tired of standing and grumbled about sitting down. So they did that. Even if Thor decided his lap was a suitable place to sit. Instead of the soft sofa he was seated on the oaf instead.

What did he want? Well. For one thing, he actually wanted that baby. Within a year he had conceived three times that he knew of. Each time someone had stolen his baby from him. He specifically wanted it to be Thor's baby as well. Otherwise it wasn't good enough. He definitely wanted those mortal women to keep their hands off the god of thunder. They had no right! Murdering the Council in their sleep wouldn't be so bad but it was a slippery slope. Because he sort of wanted to destroy all of Asgard. Or at least the warriors. But that was probably not a good idea.

What did he want? What did he truly want?

"I want you", he said finally. 

"I'm right here?" Thor frowned in confusion. 

"Yes. But that's not what I mean. When we say 'I love you', I want it to mean something different. Something more. I don't want your sentiment or your dedication. I don't want my brother. I want _you_."

"And I am right here", the blonde said again, more firmly. "I will always be."

"Thor... thats not what I mean..."

"I know what you mean. You are telling me you are in love with me. And _I_ am telling _you_ the same thing. You are right. We are not brothers. Not anymore. I was scared to find out we were nothing if we were not brothers, but that's not the case. I love you, Loki. That will never change."

"Idiot."

"Aye. I am. But let me prove my words to you."

"How?"

"By making love to you."

* * *

Having said the words out loud he knew without a doubt they were true. His love for Loki was no longer brotherly. When he thought about the Trickster his mind went to intimate moments, tender moments. Moments that was not meant for outsiders. Lifting the god of mischief he carried him to their bedroom and placed him down on the bed. Kissing him. It was impossible to not tower over the dark prince bit he made use of it. Tracing kisses over the jawline, licking his neck while slipping his hands underneath the shirt and unbuckling the pants. Slowly undressing him. Stark had no filter and was way too frank but he had also had a point. Thor had never bothered to put in much effort when having sex.

Each inch of exposed skin was treated to kisses and roaming hands. Loki was already making desperate noises. Making the Thunderer take even more care to be patient. This wasn't about sex. It was about love. When every single piece of clothing was off the pale skin he paused to take off his own before returning to his gentle lovemaking. He was probably really bad at it but he still slipped the Trickster's member into his mouth. Mindful of his teeth. The noises he heard in response was barely recognisable as human, spurring him on further. He pressed two fingers past the tight ring of muscle into wet heat. As he kept going the wetness increased.

Of course. Loki was Jotun and could self-lubricate from arousal. The double onslaught caught up with the raven who shuddered as he climaxed in Thor's mouth. Who still didn't stop. He only let the now flaccid member slip out of his mouth so he could move up, kissing as he went. Fingers still working in that wet heat. The god of mischief was nearly frothing at his mouth from the intensity of pleasure being wrought from his body. He stared at Thor in bewilderment but also hunger. With want. Grabbing blonde hair the raven pulled the Thunderer down to his lips and kissed eagerly.

The ease with which he thrust inside was unprecedented. Slick wetness greeted him. Making it easy to move despite the tightness. Keeping an eye on his lover he held himself back. Focusing on Loki. That was the one he wanted. Letting the raven set the pace.

"Stop dallying!" The dark prince screamed. "Give me more! Move! Harder, faster! More..."

"As you say my love."

"Aahhh! Ngh.. Thor! Please!"

"Shhh... everything is well. You can let go."

And he did. The orgasm going through the Trickster was so intense not a single sound escaped. Seeing such a sight was enough for Thor to follow suit.

Loki was actually gulping for air and it was adorable. Beautiful green eyes locked with blue.

"Call me that again."

"My love."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Loki was wobbling when he joined the team for breakfast. Thor was absent. Despite his ungainly walk the Trickster was immaculate. Not a hair out of place.

"Geez, Lokes. I thought you were going to go through the floor yesterday. Where's Thunder Pants?"

"Thor is asleep. You decided to teach the 'finer points of sex' and is now surprised by the results?"

"Yeah, well. I soundproofed your floor because I knew you would be having sex but that didn't help yesterday." Tony tried to ignore the glares the team were sending him. "What the heck did you do?"

"Get thoroughly fucked. I think Thor tried every position he could think of and some I'm sure he made up on the spot. That's why he is still asleep. Gods have great recovery times but we do have limits."

"Doesn't sound like you do", Clint grumbled. "Please tell me it was a one time off thing?"

"I don't know. We have literally never done such thing before."

"Doesn't it bother you to speak of... that like this?" Steve said, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. His forties sensibilities got in the way sometimes.

"Not really. At least I'm not being mocked or humiliated", Loki said this so casually it didn't register at first. He just sipped his juice and ate his toast. Then the penny dropped. 

"Humiliated? For what?" the soldier asked.

"For allowing myself to, and I quote, 'become Thor's whore'. The Council made certain everyone knew and no one was punished for their remarks."

"That's horrible!"

"These are the same men who wants to execute me. What can I say?"

"The more I hear about this Council the more I hate them", Bruce said. "Who are they anyway?"

"The Council consist of the ten oldest and most prominent noble houses. Specifically the Head. Considering how long we live some of those Houses dates back nearly a fifty thousand years."

"How old are you exactly?" Tony knew they were older than they looked but, fifty thousand years?

"One thousand and fifty two years old. Thor is about five hundred years older than me."

"And how long do you live? On average?"

"Five thousand, give or take."

"So, ten generations."

"As I said only a few Houses are quite that old. Most are half that. And one house dates back to Bor, Odin's father. So, only ten thousand years."

"You dismiss millennia so easily..." the engineer felt almost light-headed and he clearly wasn't the only one. Loki just shrugged.

"When you count milestones in centuries rather than decades, millennia is less of a big deal."

"How old are you by human standards?" Bruce asked with curiosity. 

"In my early twenties."

"And Thor?"

"Around thirty. But human standards are not really applicable to us."

"Ten years is not that much of an age gap", Natasha said. She had kept quiet until then. "Not when both are adults. Will the oldest of your children have to wait nearly four millennia before taking over the throne."

"...you are assuming we would have more than one... the succession order is not based on age. At least, it is not supposed to. It is supposed to be based on merit and competence. Unfortunately that hasn't always been the case."

"Did anyone of you see the baseball game last night?" Steve said in blatant attempt to change the subject. They let him.

* * *

He was sleeping quite soundly when something started nudging him insistently. Grumbling he turned away from it and heard laughter in response. 

"Come on, you oaf, it is almost time for lunch. Wake up." He made some displeased noise. "Oh, no. It is not my fault you were up all night. I did suggest we give it a rest several times."

Thor grunted and moved again, squinting. Loki had a very amused expression as he was standing on his knees on the bed. Makinh him the one trying to wake the Thunderer. Taking hold of an arm he pulled. The Trickster yelped as they rolled.

"Thor! Stop pla...mhf..." silencing his lover with a kiss he set about undressing the other. "Thor! I told you it is almost lunch! Haven't you had enough yet?"

"Impossible", the blonde murmured, covering that sweet mouth with his own. Using his tongue to caress the inside. For all his protests Loki gave in pretty easily and allowed Thor to make love to him.

"You are insatiable..." the dark god muttered into his pillow afterwards. "I can't walk."

"Then I will carry you." He received a green eyed glare.

"No you won't. You will take a shower and then you will fetch me food. This is your fault so you have to spoil me."

"Gladly." Kissing a damp temple he did as told and took a shower.

* * *

"We have an agreement then?" The question was directed at Helblindi who was representing Jotunheim in the negotiations. It was eery how how much he resembled Loki. Bigger and taller. But the features were the same.

"We do", the Jotun prince nodded. "Once my father has signed the marriage will be official." It was a very favourable agreement for both parties and put an end to a thousand year old conflict. This meant there was nothing to disturb or disrupt it. For the people it was good news. Odin wished he still had someone he could trust with Loki's safety and wellbeing but far too many had shown a willingness to hurt him. Ending the audience the king went to find his wife. She was cross with him for making this decision. As always, Frigga was beautiful. 

"Wife", he greeted.

"You have finished signing away our sons?"

"This is the only way to protect Loki. Frigga... their lives, their relationship changed the moment the council got involved. There is no way they could have returned to how things were before."

"So they should just get married? Despite being brothers?"

"I don't think that's how their relationship looks anymore. Thor showed signs of infatuation with Loki. Something I doubt would occur unless Loki had similar feelings for Thor. Farbauti recognised this as well. Very little will change for them but they will be _safe_."

"Will they? What say the Council won't try anything else?"

"We designed the agreement so that it can only be broken by Thor and Loki if they were to choose to do so. Anyone who tries anything will become an enemy of two realms. Loki will have the right to retaliate. I promise you, my queen, there were no other option."

She grimaced but accepted his words. 


	12. Chapter 12

He didn't know what he expected when the Bifrost slammed into the balcony but he for sure wasn't prepared to see Fandral. For years the man had been a friend. Then the moment Loki lost recourse the warrior turned on him. Still, he was not about to do anything unless he was forced to. 

"Long time no see, Loki", he said and sauntered over. "I hear a congratulation is in order. A pity, really. All these years you were right. Thor does gets everything. Including you."

"Fandral, you need to leave", the Trickster tried to remain calm even when it became obvious the other had no good intentions.

"Why? I have you all to myself now. You know, the Council went easy on you by demanding you sleep with Thor. Imagine if they had made you a common whore for all of Asgard's warriors. Made to please whoever took you."

"Get out." Fandral stepped too close and Loki instinctively used his magic to shove him away. But when it touched the warrior the magic died.

"Ah, I knew you would try something like that. So I requested the mages to place a ward on me. Said I was visiting a hostile sorcerer. Unfortunately it won't hold up during a second trip through the Bifrost."

"I'm not some weakling who is useless without my magic!"

"Indeed you are not." Before the Trickster could react he was slammed into the wall. Fandral pressed his arm over Loki's throat. Almost cutting him off from air. Growling he made to move only to feel cold steel ghosting his stomach. He froze.

"Good. You understand the situation."

"We were friends!"

"Until you sent the Destroyer after us."

"You betrayed me! Betrayed your king! Betrayed Asgard!"

"No, you did all that when you let the Frost Giants in."

"I did what I had to, Thor was not ready to rule. I was forced to end a war he started!"

"You didn't have to kill him. I know he came back to life but you still ended it first."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"No. No, I don't understand how you could do all that you did and they are still making him marry you. Using your Jotun title of all things. I would have liked having you, Loki. Making you mine but it is too late for that. But I wonder what would happen to you if I cut out your womb."

The steel pressed closer to his skin, Loki felt the sharp burn as the blade broke the first layer. Panic surged through his body. He couldn't move in his terror. Then a large body stepped in between himself and Fandral. Pushing the arm from his throat and the dagger from his stomach.

"Fandral", Thor growled.

* * *

He had never been as afraid in his life as when Jarvis alerted him.

"Mr. Odinson, I fear mr. Loki might be in immediate danger", the A.I. Thor didn't hesitate for a second, flying to his feet and started to run up the stairs. Three steps at the time. What he saw made him furious. Fandral had Loki pinned against a wall, his arm crushing the Trickster's throat and a blade held against the abdomen. He didn't hear what his former friend told his lover. It didn't matter. Using his bigger physique he forced the other blonde to back away. Effectively blocking his way.

"Fandral", he growled.

"Thor. Long time no see."

"Cut the crap. What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Enough. For the sake of our once friendship I will let you go this time. But if you ever comes near Loki again I will kill you. The same goes for the others. All of you have mistreated Loki for the last time."

"Thor..."

"Leave, before I change my mind." Thankfully the warrior did leave. Allowing Thor to care for his lover. Who was now sitting on the floor, even paler than usual. There were blood on his hand. "Did he hurt you?"

"Just a scratch, it has already healed. He... he said he was going to cut out my womb..."

"He is gone now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"You can't promise that."

"Won't stop me from trying. Let's clean you up and reassure our friends. Our real friends."

"We can't fight all of Asgard, Thor." Loki didn't even protest when he was lifted. He was shaking badly and was cold. Maybe a warm bath would be better.

"Jarvis, tell the other we are fine and there is no need for worry."

"Of course, mr. Odinson."

"Thor..."

"I heard you. We can think about a solution later. Let me take care of you. I can't believe Heimdall allowed Fandral to come here. Surely he saw what happened."

"The Tower is warded... they asked me. And I warded our bedroom when we first got here."

"He still should have known better than to send someone here."

"Maybe."

Setting the Trickster down on the edge of the tub he began filling it, adding his lover's favourite bath salts. He then gently undressed him.

"You are not joining me?" Loki asked when Thor made to leave. This surprised the Thunderer. The dark god had never wanted them to share a bath before. True, the tub was big enough for five people but they had never bathed together since they became adults. Certainly not after becoming intimate.

"You want me to?"

"Yes. I want you near me. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I will be right back." After throwing away the torn shirt he took off his clothes, folded them, he went back to the bathroom. Leaving the door slightly ajar. His lover was waiting for him even though the tub was full. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

* * *

The water was warm and relaxing. It helped calm him down significantly even if he felt tired. Sitting with Thor made it better. Much better. Why had they not taken baths together before? It was not like they hadn't seen each other naked. There wasn't much shyness to keep when you had had sex. The Thunderer was allowing him to lean against his strong body, squirming and trying to find a position he liked. Sighing he gave up and just tucked his head under Thor's chin.

"Are you comfortable, love?"

"Not really but it is good enough. I'm glad you came."

"Of course I did. How could I do anything else?" Trunk like arms held him close. "I love you more than anything in this world and any other world."

"... Fandral brought up the Destroyer. He was right in that regard. I _did_ kill you."

"Loki. I don't blame you for your actions then. You did what you thought you had to during a time when you were experiencing extreme emotional upheaval. Honestly, from what I've seen of them since, they deserved punishment more than you ever did."

"You are an idiot. But, I guess that's why I love you so much."

"Probably."

They chuckled together. Loki wasn't sure how long they sat there but the water started to get colder. Giving him an idea for some harmless mischief. He kissed the big blonde, slipping his tongue in while straddling him. Which, of course, meant he was kissed in return. Moving his hips he made certain their members rubbed together. Intentionally he egged on the Thunderer until Thor looked like he was seconds from electrocuting them both. A large hand moved down his back and two fingers poked inside him. Throwing his head back he moaned. Kisses were placed on his exposed neck. Before his lover could go further however he teleported out of his arms. Just outside of the tub. Grinning he said:

"You have to catch me first!"

Water splashed as the god of thunder came after him. He led them around in a merry chase around the floor. At times almost letting himself be caught before slipping just out of reach again. Finally he let Thor tackle him to bed. Happily he let himself be entered while being kissed hungrily. 

"You little minx", the other said bit it was fondly. "Let me show you what happens when you rile me up!"

"I'm counting on it."

All in all, it was great fun and enough to, at least for a while, drive his demons away. Afterwards he was spooned comfortably, drawing comfort and warmth from his lover. He really hoped the marriage negotiations would be finished soon. Once freed from the Council he would be safer and the man he loved would be truly his.

A kiss was placed at the back of his neck. Gentle and lovingly. He recognised as a gesture more for Thor's own sake than his own but the love it conveyed was felt nonetheless. 


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of days after Fandral's unwelcome visit Thor took the roof, as it was outside of Loki's wards, calling to the Gatekeeper. 

"Heimdall, we need to talk."

"My prince?" came the answer.

"Why did you send Fandral to Midgard?"

"He told me he was meeting with you and that it was a matter of importance."

"Let me guess. The matter was Loki?"

"I know not, I did not pry. It do worries me that I have long been unable to see him or your residence."

"He was asked to ward the Tower by the mortals and he is in his right to protect his privacy. What has brought this on so suddenly?"

"The king announced your marriage a week ago. Many has reacted poorly. Seeing it as an abomination. I could not see Fandral but when returned he said you threatened to kill him. Loki's influence on you..."

"That's enough. Loki has done nothing to earn your ire, Heimdall. He needed help and support. Instead he was first betrayed and later humiliated. Fandral had Loki in a choke-hold when I reached them. A dagger posed to cut Loki's abdomen open. An act that, if we are now married, constitute a war crime." Thor sighed deeply. "Please, Heimdall. Don't be another from whom I need to protect him from. I am loosing my friends because I can accept how cruel they've been to him."

"I have to admit", the Gatekeeper said. "You sounds less upset about this marriage than I thought you would be."

"That's because I love him. Love Loki. Not as a brother. Not any longer. But as a lover. As a spouse. Things have changed. We have changed. And we could really use an ally. Especially Loki."

"You know he and I have never been on particularly good terms?"

"I'm aware but he needs this. Needs to know he is not alone. For most of his life he has been forced to suffer alone. Without anyone caring for his wellbeing. I protected him but before this I didn't understand."

"Very well. I will make certain no other hostile reach you and Loki."

"Thank you."

There were so much more he wanted to say. To explain. But he couldn't find the words. He wanted to tell the black man about how vulnerable the Trickster were. How easily his heart got bruised. And how deeply he gave his love. 

He didn't. Instead he went back inside to tell his spouse the good news.

* * *

It began late one night after a lovely bout of lovemaking. Loki was flush against him and their bodies still connected. They were on their sides and he was running his hands across the smooth skin. That's when he felt a small slope of the Trickster's abdomen.

"What is it?" his love asked.

"Your stomach feels swollen", Thor replied and got a scoff in response.

"You don't have to inflate your ego, Thor. I know you spilled your seed in me but not to the point of making my stomach swell." Despite the harsh words the dark prince twisted and brought a hand up, pulling the Thunderer in for a kiss. He did that a lot. Speak harshly but show his love, his tenderness in actions. It was honestly kind of cute. Thinking he had imagined the swelling he let it go in favour of making more love.

About five weeks later they were all gathering for breakfast. When Loki joined them Thor noticed he had dressed in a pair of sweatpants and that his shirt was not covering his stomach properly. Making the swell all more visible. Realising what this meant the Thunderer walked over to his spouse. Moving the clothes out of the way he caressed the extended stomach with wonder.

"What are you doing?" the Trickster said, raising an eyebrow.

"Loki... you are pregnant!"

"No, I'm not."

Thor paused and looked up at his love. This couldn't possibly be a prank and the pale face looked on the verge of panic.

"Loki, you are clearly pregnant, I can see it. I wish I known earlier but..."

"I'm not pregnant!" Loki screamed loudly and stormed off. Feeling confused and quite concerned the Thunderer looked at the humans helplessly. 

"You better go to him", Banner said. "Stress is bad for both him and the baby. But be gentle!"

"Try talking to him", Romanoff advised. "I suspect his denial comes from fear. And given his past experience, I can't blame him."

"Also, once you get him calm, you should convince him to do an ultrasound", Stark said. "Now shoo, go."

Thor found his spouse sitting on their bed, crying and covering his stomach with his arms. Rocking back and forth. Carefully he joined the other, slipping him into his embrace. 

"I can't be pregnant", Loki whined. "They will take it away. Steal my baby. If I'm not pregnant they can't do anything."

"Shh.... love. Everything is well. I'm here. I know you are scared. I'm scared too. But I really want to finally meet our little one. Surely you want this baby?"

"Yes."

"Then we will make certain no one can hurt it."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I've known I'm likely pregnant for a couple of weeks. I didn't tell you."

"Loki, I understand and I'm not angry. But think about this, none of the other pregnancies ever got this far. There is no way for the Council to interfere. You are safe and our baby will also be safe."

More tears were shed but instead of the silent crying they changed into sobbing. Which Thor took as a win. After a while his love calmed downed and shifted to lean on his side against the Thunderer's chest. Unable to help himself he placed a hand on the swell, caressing it in wonder. This caused a chocked laugh.

"Well, at least this time it is a pregnancy born out of love, not out of fear of death", Loki said, smiling weakly. 

"I love you", Thor told the raven. He kissed a pale forehead. Everything else could wait. For now, he comforted the man he loved while relishing the idea if becoming a father.


	14. Chapter 14

He recognised the machine from before. Which did nothing to calm him down. Especially since the doctor in question was neither Swan or Banner, two people he at least trusted a bit. No, this was something called an OB-gyn who supposedly was a specialist in pregnancy. He had greeted the gods with a sneer on his face and had made no attempt to put them at ease. All he gave Loki was poorly hidden suspicion. If Stark hadn't assured them the man was human he would have thought he was Aesir.

The probe was jammed against his stomach in an uncomfortable manner. Had the Trickster been human it would likely have hurt. 

"Let's see", doctor Sneer said and turned the monitor. "Here you can clearly see the shape of the baby. Based on the size I'd say you are about ten weeks along, or two months."

"What are those other shapes?" Thor asked, frowning.

"His internal organs."

"Doesn't look like it."

Sneer rolled his eyes but moved the probe to get a clearer picture. Making Loki hate him even more and more by the minute. After a few minutes the annoyed look faded and the infuriating man eyed them. 

"This here", he pointed. "Is another foetus. And over here is a third. You are carrying triplets. They share one amniotic sac but seem to have separate placentas. Meaning that somehow three eggs implanted at the same time."

Triplets? Three babies. It was almost like his three previous pregnancies were taking revenge. At least that explained why he was already so big. He received a kiss on his temple. Three babies. Giddiness was bubbling in his chest when doctor Sneer said something else.

"I would recommend doing a reduction, especially considering your history of miscarriage."

"What is a reduction?" Thor asked.

"Basically a partial abortion. Carrying all three to term is not possible without great risks."

"No!" Loki made to swing himself off the examination table, lost his balance and was caught by his husband. Who held him protectively. 

"Really? A bit of an overreaction, no?" Sneer said. "A reduction is a completely logical decision."

"No!" the Trickster repeated while glaring at the man. "I won't let anyone touch my babies. I will have them! All of them!"

"You have miscarried."

"Those were caused by external forces", the Thunderer growled. "By others. My love has not miscarried because his body was failing."

"Is everything alright here?" Doctor Swan stood in the doorway, looking concerned. "Doctor Swarts?"

"Yes. We were just discussing a reduction of foetuses. 'Mr.' Odinson just overreacted."

"I didn't overreact", Loki said, getting to his feet. "I'm telling you I will keep all my babies!"

"Mind if I have a look?" Swan said. Reluctantly he agreed and climbed onto the examination table again. The team doctor was far more gentle and looked carefully at each baby.

"I don't see any birth defects. They are growing nicely, ten to twelve weeks. A bit unusual in that they are sharing an amniotic sac but you are of an alien race so that might be normal for you. As it is, I can't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to carry all of them to term. Or as close as possible. We will monitor the progression but they look like healthy babies to me. Give it a few more weeks and we might be able to see the gender. If you want to know, of course."

"Yes!" Thor said enthusiastically at the same time Loki said "No!"

They looked at each other and the god of mischief averted his eyes. "I don't want people to make assumptions about my children before they are even born. If they don't know, they can't make any."

"I see. But if we keep it between ourselves?"

"Maybe."

"Doctor Swan, the patient has miscarried before. Surely..."

"I assure you, Doctor Swarts, there were certain circumstances involved that are not an issue anymore. He will be fine."

"If 'he' can live with the consequences then it none of my business."

Loki really wanted to kill that man.

* * *

Bruce did a spit take when Thor told them the news. Triplets! Beyond telling them Swarts was not to come near the gods the Thunderer didn't stay long. Wanting to be by Loki's side. Tony was already calculating something. Exactly what was another thing.

"They are going to be exhausted", Clint noted. "One baby tires you out. Imagine three."

"There was just one at the time before, right?" Steve said. "I wonder why Loki is suddenly expecting more than one."

"That actually makes kind of sense", the engineer said. 

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked. 

"Loki told me a bit about Jotun fertility a while back. So, apparently a Jotun body react differently to a one-nighter than to a steady partner. Because resources or something. He said there are three factors that goes into it. The frequency of sex, the amount of food available and the overall comfort of their environment. It is meant to optimize the survival of the child."

"It could also, possibly, affect the chance of having multiples", Bruce said, nodding to himself. "We know they have been actively having sex. First because they had to and now because they want to. Add in the fact that they conceived before even if... well, you know."

"They have plenty of food", Tony continued, saving them from the awkward moment. "Whenever they are hungry, they can eat. Or rather, when Loki is hungry. The Tower has provided safety, is warm and Thor is very protective. Meaning the circumstances are ideal to have a baby. Thus, his body takes a chance. It wouldn't surprise me if several more eggs were released, a few were fertilized but didn't implant."

"Optimizing the chances of a pregnancy by relying on numbers", Natasha mused. "It is possible his body reject less viable zygotes but allowed all eggs to be fertilized initially."

"You are realising you are discussing the fertility of one of our friends, right?" Clint said, eyebrows raised. "If you are so curious, you could try asking him."

"He might not know", Bruce said. "It seems having more than one baby was a surprise for him as well."

"At least they won't have sex as often", Steve said. Sounding hopeful.

"Wouldn't count on it", the archer said. "Pregnant women tend to be horny as heck. Why should Loki be any different?"

The soldier deflated. He wasn't innocent but he also lived on the floor below the gods.

* * *

It was in the middle of night and Loki was wide awake. At twenty weeks he was getting big, carrying three children. They were all healthy and was growing properly. Sometimes he felt them move. It was in the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. He started pinching Thor till his husband grumbled and blinked awake.

"What is it? Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"Have sex with me."

"You woke me up, by punching me, because you want sex?"

"Yes. Now."

Blue eyes stared at him owlish before the other shrugged. He dragged the Trickster onto his lap and began kissing him. His hands went repeatedly to the big belly. Sometimes Thor seemed utterly obsessed with the fact that Loki was pregnant with their children. Endlessly fascinated and wanted to touch constantly. Which was fine when sex wasn't on the menu. Well, the Thunderer was hard at least and since he wasn't getting any help the god of mischief took things into his own hands. Aiming the thick member at his entrance and pushing it inside. Using his legs to hover before lowering himself down on the lenght. 

That got his husband's attention. Thor kissed him and ran his hands through black locks. Allowing Loki to set the pace he wanted. He bounced on the golden prince's lap, clenching and relaxing. Relishing in the sensations. He didn't last very long but kept moving. Both because he enjoyed how it felt even though he was spent and because he wanted the Thunderer to release in him. After close to two years he had gotten used to Thor releasing inside his body. It felt weird if he didn't. 

"Happy?" the blonde asked, helping him lie down.

"Mmm. With you? Yes."

"I'm happy with you too", his husband laughed. "I meant if the sex was to your satisfaction?"

"Oh, you know me. Once is never enough. But it was good."

"You are selfish my love, let me make love to you then."

"Mmm, yes. Make me scream."

"It's the middle of the night, love. I think I make you feel so good not a single sound may escape instead."

A shiver of anticipation went through Loki's body and he licked his lips. He wanted that.


	15. Chapter 15

It looked similar to a normal examination table but at the same time it looked completely different. For one thing it had some kind of crutches attached to it. And they were pointing up. The bed was short. Too short to lay down on. Not to mention being made out of really sturdy material. Steve tested what looked like grip trainers, he could barely close his hand.

"What on Earth are you making?" he asked Tony who lit up like a kid in a candy factory. 

"This", the engineer patted the thing, "is a birthing chair. Intended for a god."

"Birthing chair? Why would Loki need that?"

"Look at you, knowing who we are talking about!"

"And how many pregnant gods do we know?" The soldier rolled his eyes.

"Point. What happened to 'there is only one god' by the way?"

Shrugging the blonde decided not to answer. Instead he asked a question of his own. "What's with the metal arms?" Tony pointed at the crutches and raised an eyebrow. 

"You mean these? They are stirrups. For his legs. It will allow the midwife to get closer and give him something to brace against. He will be pushing out three babies and because we don't know how he reacts to painkillers it will be a natural birth."

"And the handles?"

"God. Pushing babies out. Will be in pain. The only one who could possibly hold his hands is Thor and he can only hold one. I am designing these to withstand a crushing grip by transference of energy."

"Energy? What energy?"

"When the grip on these lovelies close they will create kinetic energy. My design is meant to redirect that energy back into the mechanism. Increasing the resistance. As he lets go, the resistance becomes less. Meaning, the harder he grips, the harder it will be to close them."

"Why though? Why design this?"

"Because giving birth is stressful enough without the equipment breaking down. Or so Bruce is telling me. Loki has already sent Swarts flying for even coming near him again."

"Was he hurt?"

"He was fine. And trust me, he deserved it. You should have heard his comments to the nurses about Loki. Not cool."

"But won't a doctor be needed?"

"Won't do any good if they won't trust the man. Mischief seems to at least respect Swan and he does like Bruce. I think he likes Bruce... or he trust him to a degree. They will have to do."

* * *

According to Doctor Swan he had successfully reached thirty six weeks. Meaning he could go into labour at any moment. Apparently this was unusual for humans carrying twins, let alone triplets. There was probably magic involved because he was not nearly big enough to have three fully formed babies in his belly. Yet any ultrasound showed their children at full size for the gestational period. Which was fine and all but Loki could really do without the infernal itching. It had started early in the evening and had now kept him up for hours. Because it was between his legs, he couldn't reach! And he was certainly not going to ask Thor to help him. It was bad enough that he needed help scratching his own feet.

The Avengers thought he was a very cranky god while pregnant. But he was big and heavy and hungry _all_ the time and he really wanted his husband to habe sex with him _right now_!

Knowing the Thunderer didn't mind, quite the opposite, Loki struggled to climb on top of the golden prince. Who was kindly sleeping on his back and was completely naked. He started to rut against the thick members, just earning for relief. From the itching. From his sudden hornyness. It responded nicely to the stimuli, stiffening rapidly. Without really thinking about it the god of mischief let Thor's erection slip inside his body. Not paying attention to the fact that the angle was different.

It was really impossible to keep sleeping while a heavily pregnant person was riding you. So the god of thunder came to as the Trickster rocked his body. Finally feeling the itch go away. His husband took in the situation, laid back down, and let him have his fill. It wasn't until Loki started to try to roll off that he noticed something was different.

"Loki... do you have a vagina?"

Landing on his side, facing the blonde, he tried to glare but was too satisfied to succeed. "I'm not sure. Why don't you take a look?"

Thor didn't exactly take a look but he did reach out with curious fingers. Caressing the huge stomach before going between pale legs. Whatever those fingers touched, it felt really good.

"You do", the Thunderer said in amazement. "You have female genitalia."

"Makes sense", the god of mischief said while secretly trying to move against those seeking fingers. "I'm close to my due date and the babies need a way out of me."

"Aye... Loki, if you want me to use my fingers, just say so. You don't need to hide it."

"Yes. Yes, please!" It wasn't quite as good as actual sex but it wasn't far from it. Especially since he could lie back and relax while Thor wrung orgasms from him. Who honestly seemed to have way too much fun for someone who didn't get off himself.

* * *

Clint flipped through the options on Netflix, not really finding anything he wanted to watch. On the sofa nearby Loki was complaining about his back. The god had insisted he was still a man though his body had become distinctly female. He even had breasts now. It was a bit weird. Thor, as always, took the complaints without a problem. Soothing the black-haired man while gently massaging him.

"If you say so, Stevie", Tony said as he and the soldier wandered in from the kitchen. "I think you are way too prude though."

"I'm not a prude! I simply don't think it is appropriate behaviour."

"Come on, just because you've never kissed someone doesn't mean no one else shouldn't."

"I have kissed!"

"Yeah right, mr. I'm a Virgin."

"I'm not a virgin and I've certainly kissed before!"

"Whatever you say."

Snickering Clint watched as Steve bristled. This was better than a soap opera. The soldier grabbed Tony's shirt, yanked the shorter man and slammed him against a wall. Making him huff but was clearly not hurting him. Then the blonde pressed their lips together, much to the shock of the engineer. There were no hidden feelings or anything like it. Steve was just pissed and was proving a point. While the billionaire had said he had experience with guys these two had no attraction to each other. Sounds of protest grew louder and more insistent. When the elevator plinged the Captain finally let go of the brunette and stalked off. Passing Pepper on the way. She took one look at him, another at Tony.

"If you slept with Steve I wouldn't count it as cheating", was all she said, making her boyfriend sputter. "As long as you know that Natasha is my free card."

"I'm not going to... Pepper! And what do you mean Natasha is your free card?"

"Loki?", the strawberry blonde woman said. "The baby furniture has been delivered to the nursery."

"Good. I want to see it. Thor?" Loki had to be helped on his feet and he waddled towards the elevator when he stopped.

"Love?" Thor asked. "Loki?"

"I think..." the Trickster said faintly, "...that my water just broke."


	16. Chapter 16

Things were going rapidly once the Trickster made his announcement. With much needed help they manages to help Loki down to the medical floor where Thor assisted him with changing into a hospital gown. Bruce took of his usual clothes and put on scrubs, hurriedly washing his hands. Swan was on his way but still off-site. Going by the pained groan the delivery might be more progressed than expected. No sooner had the dark god been positioned in the special birthing chair than the scientist realised he was already fully dilated. Steve and Tony entered the room, both dressed in scrubs as well, in order to assist. The placentas of the babies were clustered together. There were a risk all of them would detach if they cut the umbilical cords before all three babies were delivered. Endangering the ones remaining. Therefore, thw two men were needed to hold a child. Thor was the only one strong enough not to get his hand crushed by Loki's grip.

Who threw his head back and let out a scream through clenched teeth. The grip handles groaned alarmingly under the pale hands. Immediately the Thunderer were there are soothed his spouse. 

"They are coming!" the Trickster yelled. "They are coming!"

"Loki, you need to calm down", Bruce instructed. "You are still early in the delivery."

"No! I can feel... Ahhh... gn..."

"Banner", Thor said in a pleading voice. The dark _was_ pushing so maybe it made sense to be prepared. It was a good thing he looked because the first baby was crowning already. With experience he got working in India he placed his hands to catch it.

"Alright Loki, I need you to work with the contractions and push!"

"Shut up! Argh.... ah... Thor!"

"I'm here, love. Keep listening to Banner."

The first baby slipped out and Steve hurried forward with a towel, taking the child who was screaming loudly. And didn't calm down at all in the soldier's arms.

"It's a boy", he told the new parents anyway. There was no time though. Loki whimpered and let out another scream. Crying in pain. The second baby was coming. It was slightly bigger than its brother and it took the Trickster quite some effort to push it out. Once Bruce had the child Tony was there with another towel, taking the screaming babe. Who, like his sibling, didn't stop.

"Another boy", the engineer said. "You got this Lokes. Just one more."

Poor Loki looked absolutely exhausted and was openly weeping. He seemed almost panicked at the thought of finishing the third delivery. Once again, Thor came to the rescue.

"Just one more, then all of our children will be here."

"All of them?"

"Aye."

"But they are taking them away."

Ah, confusion brought on by the pain and exhaustion. It probably didn't help that the two boys were crying nonstop. 

"I wouldn't allow that. One more and then we can hold our children. I promise."

Nodding the Trickster braced himself and pushed. The last one seemed to be the easiest, Bruce caught the baby boy. Wrapping him. Now they could cut the cords and thankfully, doctor Swan arrived just in time. The doctor took control of the situation easily. Cut the cord of each baby, had them cleaned up quickly and placed in their parents arms. It wasn't until then that they stopped crying. 

As the after birth came out Bruce watched in amazement as the female genitalia knitted itself together. Becoming male once more. In the meanwhile Loki was busy feeding two of his children, the third being in Thor's arms. Both were smiling.

* * *

They were tiny, their boys. Fitting easily in the crook of an arm. After all had eaten Loki had insisted to hold all three. Thor supported his arms with an embrace. Just in case. They had also been moved back to their own bedroom. His spouse was clearly tired but kept looking at the babies.

"This is Vidar", Loki said, pointing with his chin. "And this is Magnus. And this, this is Dagar."

"Good, strong names", the Thunderer said, pleased.

"They are so beautiful." The sheer love in Loki's voice was unprecedented. "So perfect. My babies."

"Our sons", Thor agreed and his spouse looked over his shoulder, smiling. Lovingly.

"Our babies. I'm glad to finally have them and that they were born out of love."

"Aye." He kissed the pale cheek, because why not. "They know you."

"I'm their dame", the Trickster said simply. "They know you as well. Your voice."

"I'm glad. You have to be tired. You don't want to rest?"

"I am tired but sleeping means putting them down."

"They will be with us for thousands of years, my love. And you will need your rest in order to care for them. Let me put them, and you, to bed."

"Very well. But only because your voice seems to make them fall asleep."

Which was true. One after another the boys were closing their eyes and fall asleep against their mother's body. Carefully Thor extracted himself and picked up Dagar who had fallen asleep first. He was easily the biggest of the three and had been the roughest for Loki to deliver. The set of cribs were visibly designed for triplets. Individual beds but still one piece. After tucking the boy in he returned for Vidar and then Magnus. When he picked up Magnus the Trickster had fallen asleep himself but the baby was awake. Relaxing on his mother's chest. Gently the Thunderer picked up his son and began humming softly. It was still a rumble, like thunder rolling across skies, but it seemed to be soothing since his son was sleeping when he joined his brothers.

Thor then tucked in his sleeping spouse before finishing setting everything up. Baby monitors, changing table and a closet full of onesies. It was probably a good this the god of mischief could use magic to change the size. He saw to his children ome more time before heading to bed himself. Things were guaranteed to get hectic, tending three newborns. He had a feeling Loki wouldn't feel comfortable letting anyone except them close to the babes. Not even their friends.

Banner had thought the raven delirious when he had said they were taking the boys. In truth, it was a fear lingering. Before, it had been barely formed foetuses. Now he had three living children. And plenty of enemies. Well, Thor was not about to let anyone hurt his family. This might not be what he imagined only five years prior but now that he had it, he never wanted to lose it.

* * *

She had insisted that she would get to go and see her sons. Especially since she had not seen either in two years. During Thor's brief visit he had not had time to see her. That was before Odin had forced marriage between them. Regardless of the reasons, it was still forced. There were still a lot of hostility towards Loki and it pained her. There had to be something she could do. Heimdall eyed her as she approached.

"My Queen", he said and Frigga nodded sagely.

"Gatekeeper. Bring me to my sons."

"As you wish." In short order she was deposited on the roof of a tall tower, surrounded by equally tall buildings. Instead of going straight in she waited. As she had anticipated a few mortals emerged. Looking wary. It actually pleased her that they didn't relax just because they saw she was a woman.

"I need to speak with Thor and Loki", the All-Mother said. "Where are they?"

"No offense, lady", a short man with ridiculous facial hair said, "but who are you?"

"I am their mother, Frigga. Let me see my sons."

"Um... hang on just a sec. Jarv? Oh, okay. Tell them we will bring her. Alright miss queen. Come this way."

Ignoring the informal address she followed the mortals down a flight of stairs into a strange metal box. When it stopped they stood in front of a door.

"Here we are. They are in there."

"You won't join us?" Frigga asked in surprise. 

"I prefer to keep my head, thank you very much."

Confused by this the queen knocked on the door and it swung open by itself. The sight that met her was nothing like she had expected. The space were untidy with small pieces of fabric strewn about and strange bottles sitting on tables. She could also hear crying, as from a newborn. Only it was chorused. Frigga picked up one of the pieces of fabric and saw to her astonishment that it was clothes. For a baby. Just then her sons joined her. Both look rather frazzled and exhausted. The reason was quite obvious. Combined in their arms were three babies. All of whom were wailing.

"Apologies, Mother", Thor said. "We need to see to their feeding, then we can talk."

"Get the bottle for Magnus", Loki instructed his brother as he seated himself in the sofa, opening his shirt. His chest were swollen and Frigga thought she could see drops milk dripping from the nipples. On baby was added to the one the Trickster where holding and the Thunderer disappeared with the third. Returning with one of the odd bottles. Sitting down on the sofa as well. While the god of mischief inserted his breasts into the mouths of the babies he held the golden prince put the mouthpiece of the bottle to the one he held.

Silence descended as the babes began eating eagerly. Staring Frigga realised she was looking at her grandchildren. How come no one was aware that Loki had been pregnant. 

"Mother", the dark prince said. "Please, sit."

"How old are they?" she asked as she sat down on an armchair.

"A week", her oldest replied. "I never knew there could be so many diapers to change. But they like to take turns. Once all three have been changed one immediately soils his again."

"Boys? Girls?"

"All boys", her youngest said. "Vidar, Magnus and Dagar."

"They are beautiful. I only wish you had not been forced into this."

"Forced? Mother, I wanted them. They are worth everything I've been through. And I'm not alone. Thor is with me."

"Aye, they are a joy. Even the diapers."

"Of course. Still, forcing you to marry, to become intimate and have children..." her boys looked at each other. Loki spoke up.

"Mother... we want this. The marriage. Our sons. Being intimate."

"You... do?"

"Aye. It has been a journey, certainly. But we have come to love each other. Not as siblings but as lovers, as spouses." As to prove their words they exchanged a kiss, mindful of the still eating babes. Just then the baby Thor was holding emptied his bottle while on of those in Loki's arms let go of the nipple. Both started crying but even Frigga could tell they wanted different things.

"Of course Magnus is still hungry. Take Dagar, I have plenty of milk left for his brother."

No sooner had they exchanged babies when the third also started crying. The All-Mother hid a smile as _her_ boys looked on the verge of crying themselves. Gently she picked up the child and settled him at her shoulder, helping him burp. Seeing her oldest do the same. Once burped though the child she was holding started fuzzing and squirm.

"There there", she soothed but it didn't help. The babe began whining and Frigga figured he wanted his parents. Since her youngest was now burping the one he called Magnus she handed Vidar to her oldest. Once in his father's arms the baby boy relaxed.

It was no doubt they could use a bit of help but it was obvious they were doing their best. And the love in their eyes was amazing to behold. 


	17. Chapter 17

Loki was making himself exhausted by caring constantly for their sons. Made worse by the fact that he didn't really trust anyone except Thor to care for them. Not even their mother, though he allowed her to do certain tasks without reacting much. Still, there were something fearful in his eyes everytime she took one of the babies. Their mortals friends were barely allowed a glimpse. It seemed making Rogers and Stark holding two of them during the delivery had sparked fear and suspicion in the Trickster. At least when it came to their children. Thor did what he could to ease the tumultuous emotions in his spouse but in all honesty, their mother wasn't really helping the matter.

"Oh", she chirped. "Looks like someone needs a new nappy!" Taking Vidar she carried him to the changing table, missing the tension in her youngest son. Had she asked before handling any of the boys Loki would likely been far more relaxed. But now... he kept looking in her direction and didn't stop until Vidar was placed in his father's arms. The cycle repeated when Frigga instead picked up Magnus. She seemed to think they should hold a baby each and insisted on changing any diaper. Even though it soured her relationship to her, frankly put, favourite son. And she didn't seem to notice.

He therefore decided to take the opportunity when Loki insisted all babies was going to take a nap and he with them. Practically shoving both Thor and Frigga out the door. Saying their mother needed to see more of Midgard than the inside of a tower. After borrowing some clothes from lady Pepper the queen conceded defeat. After showing his mother some of the sights in New York they settled in a cafe, enjoying the afternoon sun. 

"Midgard is quite pleasant", Frigga said, sipping her tea. "I can see why the two of you like it here."

"Aye. At this rate I doubt Loki would ever want to return to Asgard. Especially now", the Thunderer said. 

"We will take care of the hostilities and then you can come home with the boys. I can't stay and help you for long."

"About that... Mother, I know you mean well but what you are doing isn't helping. Loki is extremely paranoid about our children's safety and worries all the time. Even during the pregnancy he would at times panic, thinking someone was going to take them away from him."

"I'm your mother, Thor. Not just anyone. I have helped so far without issue."

He shook his head, thinking of the tension in his love everytime their mother handled one of their children. Maybe Loki would relax around the mortals in time, who had the sense to stay away in the meantime, but as it was...

"He allows it but he doesn't like it. Mother... please... he has suffered so much already."

"You truly care for your brother. I'm glad."

Sighing Thor knew this was part of the problem and one reason the Trickster was starting to lose his trust in Frigga. She needed to see and understand.

"Please... Mother... this..."

"Thor?" her voice was suddenly hesitant. Unlike Odin she had always been more willing to listen. Hearing the exhaustion and frustration in him had made her pause.

"We are not brothers. We can not be brothers. Things are... different. Away from Asgard, without constant scrutiny and humiliation we were able to approach things differently. I was hesitant at first. About the marriage but... once I accepted I was in love with him, it became a blessing. We need you to accept that we want this. Want each other. Loki needs you, Mother. Need you to be accepting and patient."

"Oh, Thor... I'm sorry I got caught up in both my anger and my excitement. I love both of you very much and you are still my sons. Just, it is not easy to see you as anything other than brothers. That's what you were before the Council demanded differently."

"They wanted to kill Loki. Tried to. For that, I never forgive them. But, I can't be angry about the fact that they brought us to this point."

* * *

Coming inside after wandering the city was a bit of a relief, even if she needed to return soon. Loki looked far less tired when they returned but tensed when he saw her. A look of distress seemed to cross his face before he masked it. While Thor was allowed to hold all three babies, with some help, her youngest eyed her like she was a predator. Not his mother. It broke Frigga's heart to see him like that but accepted it was her own fault. 

When Dagar needed a new nappy she let her boys handle it instead of taking care of it herself. Now that she was watching she realized Loki used his magic a lot to care for his children. Cleaning, changing clothes and nappies. Protecting them from harm. Even a magical sling that allowed him to carry all three at once. Or allowed Thor to do so. Using magic this much was tiring she knew even if her son was far stronger than her. Stronger seidr. Truly, she had handled things the wrong way. Not taking the Trickster's personality into account. He was a suspicious person. Always had been. After being beaten twice, nearly dying, of course he would be even more on edge.

So, while the babies were fed she went about procuring food. The servant in the wall kindly informed her he could assist with this endeavour if she told him what she needed. With his help she put together a simple but plentiful meal. By the time the food was finished her sons were putting their own sons to bed. Thor was singing, a low rumble, while Loki placed wards on the cribs. When the Trickster saw the food he lit up. Almost throwing himself at the meal. Tension slowly draining away. As a sorcerer he had always had a big appitite and now it was even bigger.

Instead of teasing him for eating so much, like when they were children Thor fetched more food for his bro... his _spouse_ to eat. Once he had eaten the dark prince passed out, sleeping soundly. 

"Thank you, Mother", the golden prince said.

"You're welcome and thank you, as well. How come you were the one singing?"

"They fall asleep any time I sing to them." He shrugged. "Of course we are going to take advantage of it."

* * *

"So Viking Land is still dangerous for you guys", Tony said, trying to avoid staring at the queen. 

"For Loki and in extension his children, yes" she said. "The hostilities in the palace is staggering. I loathe to admit it but my boy is hated by all of Asgard."

"... all of Asgard or just the big wigs?"

"Pardon?"

"You said the hostilities in the _palace_. Meaning mostly nobility and such. Right?"

"Along with the warriors and the guards. Why?"

"Well, what about the servants? Or the common folk? Do they hate Loki as well? And why do the hob nobs hate him in the first place? If you don't find the reasons you can do anything about them. Maybe there are misunderstandings or prejudice at work? Or worse, treason. What if there is something nefarious going on under your noses that you haven't realised."

Tony saw the wheels turning in her mind. Clearly she had not thought about this sort of thing before. That she was doing so now was a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I paint on occassion. I started out using oil paint and still do at times but just before Christmas I stocked up on acrylic paints. Cleaning the pencils is so much easier like this.


	18. Chapter 18

For some reason she couldn't quite explain she didn't tell Odin about their grandchildren. Instead she pondered the mortal's words. What if there were something more going on. After all, people had turned on Loki very quickly. While he had never been as popular as Thor he had not been generally disliked either. Could the Council have used spells to create this anger towards her youngest? If so, who was and wasn't affected. Not her and Odin but they were his parents. Obviously not Thor who had protected the Trickster from the start. Although it could be the proximity that protected his mind.

Or...

Or the spell was aimed at the Aesir. Frigga wasn't Aesir even if many seemed to forget it. A spell aimed at a race to which she didn't belong wouldn't affect her. And while a very select few were aware Odin was in fact half Jotun. A race that was resistant towards mind spells. Which was why Loki had been able to sabotage his own invasion even while brainwashed. Thor was only a quarter Aesir. Sharing the resistance towards mind control in addition to being half Vanir. To control him, the spell had to be aimed very specifically or be extraordinarily strong.

How to prove it though? She didn't dare share her concerns with her husband. Who knew who might be listening. Then she paused. Of course. There was another Vanir on Asgard. If he wasn't affected it would go a long way to prove her words.

Hogun bowed to her as he joined her in an isolated tower. Never one for many words the man calmly waited. Not put out by the odd location. 

"What are your thoughts on Loki", she asked him.

"My Queen?"

"Indulge me."

"Very well... I think prince Loki is unpredictable and often times dangerous. He is also a powerful sorcerer and a skilled fighter. While I don't like him I acknowledge his abilities. This... marriage... to Thor might turn out to be detrimental. Considering the overall circumstances, however, I can understand the course of action."

Just about what she had expected based on past observations. There was a distinct lack of open hostility. 

"And Thor forbidding any of you to come close to Loki?"

"After Fandral's actions I don't blame him. He has always been protective of his brother."

"They prefer to not be referred that way", Frigga mumbled.

"Understandable", Hogun hummed. "I don't think many would be able to call one another brothers after sharing a bed for almost three years."

"Do you blame Loki for what has happened?"

"No? The Council forced this, not Loki."

"Yet most people blame my son. Heap hatred upon him and cry for his blood."

"I admit I find the hostility both Volstagg and Fandral have displayed rather odd. Sif is understandable as she has had a crush on Thor for centuries. Seeing him with Loki has to gall. But the other two... they would usually be more supportive. If not for Loki, then for Thor."

"You think foul play is likely?"

"Possible at least."

* * *

At first he had intended to go in with a fiery blaze, sending the former invader hurtling through a portal. But Wong had convinced him that it would be wiser to approach things in a more peaceful manner. There had to be a reason why the Avengers had given him refuge for two years. They had been fighting the alien after all. To be as inconspicuous as possible he had set the meeting with Doctor Bruce Banner. Who had been delighted in the idea of meeting the former surgeon. 

Stepping out of the elevator Stephen Strange looked around. At first it looked like a fairly normal living room. A large TV, comfortable sofas and a sound system that some people would kill for. Then he noticed items that spoke if the presence of children. Very small children. Like pacifiers or stuffed animals. A blanket with yellow ducks on it as well as bibs. Three of them. Banner greeted him enthusiastically. 

"I heard so much about you", he said.

"Thank you, Doctor Banner. I have to say the same. Trust me when I say that the Nobel price in biology would have been yours by now if not your unfortunate accident."

"I doubt it. I'm a physicist. Not a biologist. And I heard about your car accident. The world lost a great surgeon that day."

"I've found something different since. Pardon me if it is intrusive but I wasn't aware Mr. Stark had any children."

"I don't", the man himself said. "This stuff is not mine." Tony Stark was wearing a dirty wife beater shirt and filthy jeans. There were oil stains on his skin and what looked like a mild burn on his face.

"Ah, I see. It is an honour meeting you. I apologise for not shaking your hand, mine are... not in good condition anymore."

"No problem. But who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. A former neurosurgeon."

"Your name is Strange?"

"Yes."

"Yikes. Anyway. As I said. I don't have kids. Those two do though."

And there was the man Stephen was really here for. The moment he saw Loki he was glad for his more cautious approach. Because the god of mischief was holding two small children in his arms. They couldn't have been more than a few months old. Behind him came the god of thunder, carrying a third child. The babies were clearly siblings. Their resemblance to each other was almost uncanny. Not their colouring but their facial features. 

One baby had jet black hair and the bluest eyes. Another baby had soft blond curls with emerald green eyes. The last baby had somehow ended up with stripes. Actual stripes. Blonde and black hair in perfect vertical lines, the baby also had heterochromia. One eye was a clear blue while the other startlingly green. It was as if someone had taken the two gods and smashed them together. Making three different miniatures based on their looks.

He had been so absorbed by the sight that he had not noticed Loki staring at him with narrowed eyes. If he had, Stephen would probably had taken more precautions. 

"What is a master of the Mystic Arts doing here?" the Trickster asked. "Who are you?"

"A master of what now?" Stark asked.

"A Midgardian wizard. Speak, sorcerer."

"I'm here to talk with Doctor Banner."

"I am the god of lies, you think I can't see through such subterfuge? Have you come for my children?" There was definitely a dangerous note to that smooth voice. He had better defuse the situation. Remember _It's not about you_.

I am here to talk with the good Doctor. But I admit I hoped to speak with you as well. As for the children... I was unaware of their existence and have no intention of harming them, or you. I have no reason to remove them from your care."

Emerald green eyes scrutinised him for a long moment before the god of mischief said: "Fine. If only for the fact that you didn't rush in here intent on causing trouble."

Damn, now he owed Wong a drink. Any parent would naturally be protective of their children. Well, most of the time. Still, if Loki was the father, who was the mother? And how come the colouring was so extreme in what looked like triplets? As if on cue all three kids started fuzzing. 

"Stark, have the baby food arrived yet?" the raven asked.

"A whole box. Geez... I can't believe you are already feeding them real food. Or, the baby version of real food. They are not even six months yet."

"They are half Jotun, half Aesir. This is normal. They burn through more energy than I could possibly provide through breastfeeding alone."

"Aye, all Aesir babes starts eating real food early on. Your Midgardian habit of smushing the food just makes it easier", Thor chimed in, being handed one of the babies. "Wizard. This is the youngest members of Asgard's royal family. The sons of Loki and myself."

"Of you and... Loki... but... you are both men?" And brothers but what did he know of alien politics.

"Alien biology", Banner said. "We have stopped questioning it. Let's sit down and talk."

"I apologize for not being completely straightforward with you", Stephen said. "I wanted to gauge the situation."

"Wise move", Stark said, joining them. "Good thing you came now and not a months ago. Loki is super protective of his kids and we can't blame him."

"How did two brothers end up having children?"

"Bit of a long story and we don't know all the details but..." He listened with growing horror. What a mess. And the cruelty levelled at what he learnt was an innocent man. "... happily married with the healthy kids."

"Have you finished gossiping?" the god of mischief were floating three bowls using his magic, holding the striped kid. "Stark, you will feed Magnus. He likes you."

"You could ask nicely..." the billionaire grumbled but plucked on bowl from the air and let the Trickster place the baby on his lap. As Thor joined them the blonde baby ended up with Loki and one stayed with the god of thunder. It had to be a lot of work, caring for three children at once.

"What are their names?" Strange asked to be polite.

"This is Dagar", Thor said nodding to the blonde child. "That is Vidar and Stark is feeding Magnus."

"Who is a little zebra", the engineer said while grinning.

"Don't call my son a zebra", Loki sniffed. "He is a tiger, just like Vidar is a panther and Dagar a lion."

"Does that make you a lioness?"

"Of course not. Lions don't have black hair."

"Whatever you say Mischief. Thunder Pants could pass for a male lion though. With mane and all."

"Tony..." Banner said. "Female lions are far more deadly than male ones. They are the hunters. Do you really _want_ Loki to be a lioness?"

The dark gave the humans a predatory smile.

"Er... now that you mention it... ah! Magnus!" The striped baby boy was giggling. He had thrown a handful of baby food on the man while he wasn't looking. "Are you really prepared to have four pranksters in one family, Thor?"

"Why wouldn't I be? They are not throwing food at me."

"Or me, for that matter." The gods grinned at each other while Stark got another handful of food in his face.

"Magnus... come on. At least put the food in your mouth! Not on me. Or do it to your Mama and Papa. Otherwise I won't show you my bots when you are older."

"Do you really think that will work, Tony?"

"Always worth a try."

"Stark, do you really think you will be able to stop _my_ children from doing whatever they want? When they have inherited my seidr?"

"Ah fu.... fork... I said fork!"


	19. Chapter 19

Blinking Thor tried to understand why he had been woken in the middle of the night. Loki was sleeping soundly in his arms, the lithe body pressed against his own. The baby monitors were quiet and there were no indication any of the boys were in distress. So why was he awake? Concentrating he heard static. Strange whispers. Communication from Asgard, he realised. Unable to break through the wards. With a bit of focus he was able to pick up that something was about to be delivered for him. Carefully he separated himself from his spouse, who grumbled in his sleep, and kissed a pale temple before putting on a dressing robe, heading to the balcony.

Sitting in the moonlight were a small glass bottle with a pale blue liquid. Picking it up he listened once more. It was faint but he could hear Heimdall's voice. Very well. Opening it he emptied the bottles content.

* * *

He was awoken by an uneasy feeling that grew stronger when he saw that Thor was missing from the bed. Getting up in a hurry he barely took the time to snatch up his dressing gown. In the living room he saw the silhouette of his husband, lifting a bottle to his lips. The bottle contained...

"No!" Loki shouted and made to run forward but it was too late. Slipping from the Thunderer's fingers the bottle shattered against the stone. The next moment the Bifrost slammed down. Taking the golden prince with it. Destroying the balcony in the process. Sinking down on his knees he stared at the place where his husband had stood just moments before. He knew what that potion was. What it did to you. The Chitauri had used something similar on him. Only, his natural resistance meant they needed further persuasion in the form of torture. Thor had some resistance if his own coupled with Loki's magic acting as a barrier.

Whoever was behind this would have to remain close to maintain the spell. They didn't have the Mind Stone at their disposal. The specifics of the spell had to be simple. Easiest way to do so and still have control was repressing memories. Meaning that if he could jolt Thor's memory, he would snap out of the control. Loki got to his feet. This was no time to be moping. His husband was in danger, he and their children were also in danger. A plan. He needed a plan. And he was going to need help.

* * *

"Of course we help you, Loki", Steve assured the stressed Trickster. It was impressive how he managed to keep a calm demeanour in front of the triplets, caring for them, and put his plan in motion at the same time. Tony poured himself some scotch. It was a bit over the top but as far as plans went, it was solid.

Loki would disguise himself as a noble woman, making a claim in Asgard's court. Natasha would pretend to be a handmaiden and Clint was going to act as a hunting master. In the meanwhile, Tony, Steve and Bruce would be tasked with protecting the babies. The god himself would be holding a dummy. Just in case.

"Why me as hunting master?" Birdbrain asked.

"Because of your weapon of choice. It look natural in your hands. Remember, Asgard's weapon of choice is still a sword. A hunting master is supposed to be a great bowman."

"And a noble woman without female attendants would stand out too much", Nat nodded. "And you want our heavy hitters protecting the boys, just in case."

"No one beyond my mother and perhaps my father should be aware that I've carried to term. But since they need to be there..."

"Alright. Say we manage to get that far. Then what?" Tony asked. "You point at Thor and go 'gimme'?"

"I will accuse Asgard of having stolen my husband but without revealing who I am. At least at first. I need to expose the one who is behind all this. My suspicion points to the Council. They might be attempting to terminate the marriage on the grounds that I have born no children. That would make me subject to their punishment once more."

"Except you _have_ born children", Steve nodded in understanding. "You intend to use magic?"

"I do. There is a truth spell set in the open court that forces the one inside to speak only the truth. It can't be tricked with magic."

"Won't that defeat the plan?" Bruce asked concerned but Nat looked like she had an epiphany."

"God of lies. You intend to lie with the truth."

"Indeed but more importantly, I was the one who cast the truth spell in the first place. With enough time I can use the spell to force other lies to be revealed."

If they had needed more proof that Loki had sabotaged his own invasion, this was it.

* * *

Lord Veden was the most senior member of the council. Meaning he had been apart of it since Odin was still a young lad. Before the man had become king. They had never really seen eye to eye. The reveal that prince Loki was in fact a Frost Giant had been a shock. At one point he had been the preferred heir. Once this was discovered the Council hoped the All-Father would see reason but then they learnt that the Trickster was adopted. The king and queen had always known his filthy blood.

So, they came up with a plan. Using the rather heavy crimes as an excuse they planned to force Loki to accept execution. Never had they imagined he would face humiliation before he faced death. That Thor would decide to set aside brotherly feelings to keep the filth alive had been even more shocking. A pregnancy could not be allowed. Yet, the Frost Giant had turned out to have fertile womb. When the Trickster was leaving Asgard they took steps so he would never be able to conceive.

They had also started to work a powerful spell that effectively turned any positive feelings towards Loki negative. The stronger the positive feeling was, the stronger the hatred and contempt became. For a while it looked like they had succeeded. Then came the marriage. By making claim on the Jotun blood, Jotunheim negotiated a marriage with Asgard. Because of course the brat was the son of Laufey.

Well. Things were finally in their control. Thor had naively drunk the potion and was now back as Asgard's prince. He had been forced to forget everything that had happened on Midgard. Forget his brother. With enough time the marriage agreement would be considered broken and in the ensuing war, Jotunheim would finally fall. For good.

Veden tapped his finger impatiently. In order to maintain their power the Council had to participate in the open court once a month. Otherwise they were demoted to a ceremonial role only. This was that day. As always the king proceeded over the event. Flanked by his wife and son. His real son. They had already been forced to listen to the most mundane problems. Peasants.

Just then a young woman stepped forward. From the looks of her she was nobility but not likely from Asgard. He would have recognised her. With her stepped a red-haired handmaiden and a blonde hunting master. Confirming his suspicions. The striking woman held a wrapped baby in her arms.

"Speak your business", lord Arel said.

"I've come for what has been taken from me", the woman said. 

"And what has been taken from you? By whom?"

"Asgard has taken my husband from me."

"Step into the circle. It will determine the truth of your words." The woman handed her baby to her handmaiden. "Why do claim your husband was taken?"

"He left with no will of his own. Leaving without speaking with me, in the middle of the night. He did not leave by choice."

"Why would Asgard take your husband?" Veden challenged. 

"While the love between us is true, our marriage is political. Taking him is a political move."

"And this union has given fruits? You have birthed an heir and brought said heir here?"

"Yes. I have given birth with the seed from my husband and brought the fruits of our love with me."

"Fair lady", Thor spoke suddenly. "If someone truly took your husband we will see him returned to you. Being parted with a loved one is painful for sure."

"Indeed. Given you own union, I have no doubt you would understand."

"My own union?"

"Yes", her voice took on an odd note. "Your spouse who was once raised as your brother. Prince Loki of two realms."

The nerve of this woman! This could be dangerous, Thor's memories had been altered but no one else's. Everyone just assumed that the Thunderer refused to speak of his brother turned spouse. Given the hostility towards the filthy Frost Giant it was easily believed. 

"Brother? I've never had a brother? And spouse? Who... wait..."

Rising Veden spoke over the growing dim in the hall.

"This woman speaks falsehoods in the hall of Odin", he declared. "She shall know the rage of Asgard. Kill her offspring!" One of his personal guards sprung forward, swinging his blade. The handmaiden shouted as the tip ghosted across her, taking the bundle down. In the sudden hush Thor's single word were heard loud and clear. 

"Loki?"


	20. Chapter 20

Loki could see the very moment clarity returned to Thor's eyes. Like he had anticipated the spell wasn't strong enough to withstand challenging. Not when the very thing it was supposed to suppress was right there. From the corner of his eyes he saw a man rush at Romanoff. The shield on her did it's job as the sword cut through the dummy. Causing shouts and clamouring. He had successfully managed to repurpose the truth spell without detection and now he could hopefulle break the other spell saturating the palace. While living on Asgard he had not noticed it and had probably been weaker back then. Now though. Now it was different.

"Loki?" his husband looked confused, almost scared. Eyes turning to the bundle on the floor.

"They are safe", the Trickster murmured. "They are here but they are safe. Our friends are protecting them."

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Veden stood, hands slamming down on the table. "Who are you, woman?"

"Are you saying you can't recognise me, my lord?" Loki taunted. "Even though you have been lording over my fate for the better part of three years. I have come for the exact reason I stated. To have my husband returned to me."

"I have no reason to know you, daughter of a beast. I will have none of your lies! Guards! Arrest her!"

With a wave of his hand the god of mischief froze the men on the spot. He had not actually shapeshifted into a woman, he was capable of it but had decided against it. Thor caressed his cheek gently, drawing his attention.

"Loki", he said again. Just a bit louder. "Loki!" Now everyone heard. Before they could do more than react with a startle the golden prince was kissing his spouse. Arms pulling him closer. Love wasn't usually enough to break a spell but there was a certain amount of satisfaction in feeling the underlying spell break from all these people watching their princes kiss. Undoubtedly there would still be people who didn't like him. But the murderous anger was likely to dissipate. 

"Einherje", Odin called. "Have the Council arrested for attempting to start a war and for placing a dangerous spell in us all."

The members of the Council started protesting of course. Many trying to use their position to their advantage. To no avail. The old king looked over to his sons.

"Thor. Loki. It is good to see you two together. You showed great bravery in coming here, Loki. Just answer me this, how did you fool a truth spell you designed to be impossible to fool?"

"That's easy, Father. I never lied. I just didn't speak the whole truth."

"The babe..."

"Just a doll", Romanoff said and pulled away the blanket. Inside was indeed a doll. A Midgardian mimicry of a baby intended as a toy for children. Humans were an odd bunch.

"And you are?"

"Agent Natasha Romanoff."

"Our mortal friends", Thor said in wonder. "Agent Barton, you look like a proper hunting master. Outfit and all."

"That was kind of the point", the archer grinned. "The other three are also here. On baby duty."

"I need to see them!"

"Yes, it is time."

Stark, Rogers and Banner joined them, holding a baby each. The Thunderer tried to pick up all three of the boys, tears running down his face. He choked a laugh.

"I have too few arms!" Their boys was trying to get to their father as well. Loki picked up Dagar so that Thor could take the other two. The blonde proceeded to pepper kisses to the boys' faces, making them giggle. There was a definite hush in the hall. Even the now former council members had gone quiet. Staring.

"All-Father", the god of mischief said. "Meet your grandchildren. I carried them in my womb and gave birth to them. Their sire is no one else but my husband."

"You have children", Odin said in wonder. "How come I didn't know this?"

"I feared what might happen if I spoke of them", Frigga said. "I saw them barely a week after they had been born. They have grown plenty since."

"What are their names?" the old king got to his feet and walked to his sons. "Who is oldest?"

"This is Vidar, Magnus and Dagar. As for who is oldest..." the Thunderer looked at the Trickster who shrugged.

"I don't remember. I was a little occupied with giving birth to them. It is not like it matters. They are our sons. I nearly died twice before I could finally carry to term."

"Twice?" A man in the crowd made his way forward. He was vaguely familiar but not overly so. "I know about the beatings but you are telling me there was yet another time?"

"The Council had a piece of metal placed in my body, unbeknownst to me. It caused fevers and finally a dangerous miscarriage. The mortals saved my life. Do I know you?"

"You should, your highness. I was one of your students, once."

"Students... you were one of the boys I taught magic?"

"I was. The only one of noble blood."

Realisation dawned. Now Loki recognised him. "You are lord Veden's grandson! He wanted to throw you out of the family for practicing magic. But your father made you stop instead."

"Indeed. Lind is my name."

"Lind... yes, I do."

Lind grinned and bowed. "Prince Loki, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your marriage and for your blessings. Also allow me to formally welcome you home."

A cheer went up but the Trickster wondered. Was he really home?

* * *

He was starting to wish he could clone himself. There was just not enough of him. All he wanted was to hold his little family close. The boys, Loki. Hold them. Protect them. Even with his mind dulled, his memories buried, he had sensed he was missing something. When clarity returned he had felt the heaviness of that loss. Sitting on the bed Thor used his arms to support his children, allowing them to be close to him. His spouse was sitting just beside him, threading pale fingers through his hair. Occasionally kissing his cheek.

"You are amazing", the Thunderer said, earning a smirk that said 'Yes I am' and it was adorable. "I love you, Loki. Never forget that."

"I know and I love you too. Look, they are talking."

The triplets were indeed babbling to each other. It sounded like they were holding a conversation. If they simply mimicked adults or if they actually had a language of their own was hard to say. He didn't care. Kissing his boys he felt his heart ache. That was how much he loved them.

For a long time they just relished being back together. Then the babies started fuzzing and whining. Chuckling Loki took of his shirt and lifted Dagar and Magnus into his arms, giving them a nipple each.

"You better ask for some food", he told Thor. "My milk will just buy us some time. Magnus will let go soon I think. Take him with you while I feed Vidar."

"I can take Dagar as well."

"I know but I rather you have one arm free. Just in case."

"Of course."

People looked at them as he strolled through the corridor, Magnus on his arm. He made a show of how calm he was. Trying to prove that Asgard was his home. His children's home. Granted, the boy stood out with his striped hair and his heterochromia. Thor reached the kitchens and the matron approached him.

"How can I help you, my prince?"

"I'd like you to prepare food suitable for my children."

"Of course. Should I prepare food for you and Prince Loki as well?"

"That would be appreciated. Would you mind if we remain in the kitchen?"

The implication wasn't lost on the woman but she clearly understood it wasn't personal. He sat down on a stool and tried to keep Magnus calm. The smells probably made the boy feel hungry. He repeatedly stretched for one of the kitchen maids, carrying trays up the stairs. One maid took notice, cut up some fruit and left it beside the father and son. Nodding his thanks the Thunderer gave one to the baby who gnawed at it with his gums.

"He looks a lot like Prince Loki did at that age", the matron said. "Disregarding his colouring of course. You must be proud."

"I'm proud of all of them", Thor said. "All my children. And Loki. He is such an amazing person."

"Babi!" Magnus babbled and hugged his father with his tiny arms. "Babi!"

"I love you too, son. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read every comment that I get, I promise. I'm just not in the habit of replying. But without all your support I wouldn't be motivated to keep writing amd updating daily. You are appreciated. I swear!


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a while since Thor had time to just sit in his mother's garden. As always it filled him with a sense of tranquillity. On a blanket lay his three children, shaded by a large tree. Their eyes flew from sight to sight. A bird, a leaf. Anything. He was not surprised that they showed early signs of intelligence, given who their dame was. Asgard was home but as long as his family wasn't safe he would gladly forsake the realm. His spouse was currently discussing things with their parents. Among other things, where the babes were supposed to grow up. For the first two years they would age like mortal children. After that they would gradually slow until they would spend millennia in their prime. Not facing old age until their last few centuries. By which time, Thor and Loki would already be gone.

Crunching of feet caught his attention, hr snapped his head. Standing by the path was a man he had once considered a good friend. 

"Give me one good reason why I won't cut you down where you stand", he told Fandral, keeping his voice calm as to not startle or frighten the babies.

"Thor..." the blonde said, holding up his hands. "I... I don't know what got into me. It was like someone was whispering in my ear. Slowly warping my reality. All kinds of emotions crashed around in me. I swear, I wasn't in my right mind."

"Really? And what did you tell me when Loki was proven innocent? Ah, right. It doesn't change anything. You attacked him, Fandral. After everything, you attackted him."

"I'm aware but did not the queen, and Loki himself, say we all had been under some kind of spell?"

"The spell didn't create emotions that wasn't already there", a chill voice came from around the corner. The god of mischief stepped forward, avoiding the warrior and knelt on the blanket. "It is true that it warped emotions, making negative emotions stronger and positive emotions weaker. Its true purpose was to turn people against me. Changing the emotions associated with their opinion of me. What you told me is true, however. You wish it had been you and not Thor that got to take part in my punishment. And you do envy him for having me."

"I..." Fandral sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Loki... it is true that I envy Thor. You are a very handsome person with a colourful personality. I've had a crush on you for years. Seeing you handed over to your own brother... of course I envied him. Yes, I wished it could have been me."

"You told me I should be dead. You nearly stabbed me."

"I know! I know that! But.. I swear, there was something going on with my head. Give me a chance to prove myself!"

"Why? To what end? I'm married now, Fandral. To Thor. We have children. You say you envied Thor. Without understanding how difficult it was for him. We reached this point because we managed to work through things. Because we have a long history. Otherwise... I doubt any other would have been able to keep me going when I was giving up. Certainly not you."

"I..."

"You might no longer harbour any will to harm me but you have never truly been a friend either. A crush, you say? More like a desire to own me. Let me make this clear. _No one_ owns me. Now scram. I don't want you anywhere near my children."

The blonde warrior let out a sound between a sob and growl, fleeing. Thor watched him, making sure he truly left, before joining Loki and their children in the blanket. 

"What did they say?"

"We agreed it will take time to weed out those were influenced by magic and those who are genuinely against me. The men who attacked me likely did so by choice, even if it was ordered by the Council. Father believes they might be people who carries a hatred for the Jotun and that I was made a symbol of that hatred."

"And?"

"To ensure the safety of our heirs we are obligated to take the necessary steps, including living on a more peaceful realm. Before we leave, however, we need to meet with Farbauti. He has demanded that he gets to see his grandchildren. Officially it is to confirm that the conditions of the marriage have been met."

"He is not that bad, you biological father. He seemed to genuinely care for your safety, even if he did forgive Laufey for leaving you to die."

"Maybe Jotunheim is different. We saw the harsh environment and the decay. Maybe Farbauti decided it had been a mercy to let me die. I need to speak with him myself before I make my opinion."

Thor pulled the thinner man closer, kissing his hair. Soon they would have to head inside. To feed their babies and speak with their mortal friends. Who had truly gone above and beyond for them. He hoped there was a way to repay them for their kindness and generosity. Loki leaned into the embrace, relaxing against him.

"Do you know what the hardest part was? Before things changed?" the Thunderer asked in a low voice.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Knowing that I was utterly helpless in protecting you. There was only one thing I could do and I constantly feared I wouldn't be able to do it. That I would lose you because of my own incompetence. Then, I actually almost lost you. It was horrible."

"Mmm... when did you realise your feelings for me had changed?"

"After talking with Banner and Stark. They opened my eyes to what I had refused to accept until then. But the moment I fell in love with you was when I removed the blindfold. When I saw you for the first time. Truly saw _you._ "

His spouse yanked him down about and pressed their lips together in a sweet, sweet kiss. He answered the kiss, demanding entrance to that enticing mouth. As they parted they chuckled.

"Well... for me, I think, it was shortly after I had become pregnant for the first time. I know it didn't work out and I'm not saying that's when I fell in love with you. What I mean is... that's when my feelings started to change. For a few short minutes I had known I carried your child. That grew stronger after the second time. Then, away from Asgard, I was able to fully embrace my emotions."

"So when did you realise you were in love with me? For real?"

"When you told me we were getting married. I loved you before then but that's when I knew for certain. I wanted it. Wanted to be married to you. Because then, I would never have to part from you."

"And yet you didn't say anything. Just stewing in silence. Very typical."

"Shut up." They laughed and exchange a few more kisses when...

"Babi!" Vidar exclaimed loudly. 

"Babi! Babi!" Magnus and Dagar joined in. "Babi! Babi!"

"I do wonder what word they are mimicking", Thor said, smiling. Loki snorted. 

"Oh Thor, you stupid oaf. They are talking to _you_. They are trying to say Daddy."

"They... My boys! My beautiful and amazing boys! Daddy is here!" Tears flowed from his eyes as he scooped the babies up, peppering their small faces with butterfly kisses. Heart bursting from how much he loved them. 

"By the way, they are calling me with 'Mmaa'. Which I assume is Mama."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Plenty of times?"

"How blessed I am to have you in my life?"

"Well, not those exact words."

"That I am forever grateful for our children, for you carrying them in your body and giving me the greatest miracle of them all?"

"Actually, that's a first. And before you start talking about having more children. Let's enjoy the time we have with them. Then, in the future, we can discuss the possibility of more children."

Thor didn't say anything. Mostly because he agreed. There were no rush. Altough, considering Loki's fertility they should probably investigate some potential prevention methods. Or they might find themselves with a hoard of children before a century had passed. 


	22. Chapter 22

The second time Farbauti came to Asgard he did so in official capacity. Instead of disguising himself he wore his height and skin proudly. New of the Council's fall had spread. He admitted to himself that he was anxious and nervous about meeting his son. Loki had no reason to think favourably of him. Entering the great throne room he only paid attention to the black-haired man standing proudly. Two small children in his arms. Beside him stood Thor, a third child in his arms. The ruler of Jotunheim had of course been informed about his son's good fortune but seeing it himself was quite different. How strong their love had to be, for the Trickster to bless his mate with triplets. Farbauti had never had more than one at a time. 

"We welcome you, king Farbauti of Jotunheim", Odin greeted.

"Thank you, All-Father. It is an honour to be here."

"As you can see the marriage between our sons has come to fruition."

"Indeed."

Loki twitched ever so slightly. If it wasn't for the fact that Laufey used to make the exact same expression the Jotun doubted he would have noticed it. Annoyance. A tad of resentment. Did the god of mischief feel like the kings had taken the credit for the two having children? If so the boy was more similar to his dame than he could possibly know. Thor murmured something to his spouse and the slight annoyance faded. Either hidden or dispersed. If it was the latter the Thunderer was showing remarkable insight into the other's emotional state.

"This is our children", the golden prince announced. "Vidar, Magnus and Dagar. They were born the same day, within the same hours. I was there to witness this. As were the mortal heroes Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. Three mighty warriors who also protected our sons while Loki took down the Council."

"Who is the oldest?" Farbauti asked.

"Their birth order will never be revealed", Loki said. Not loudly but in a voice that carried. "I refuse to allow them the sorrow and pain that revelation would carry. They shall not be judged based on something that was out of anyone's control and do not, in any way, determine worth. When the day comes for one of our children to take the throne of Asgard, it will be because they are the most competent and most suited for the position."

"Aye. We will not repeat the mistakes of the past and pit brother against brother. Should we have more children in the future it will be the same for them. Many have tried to dictate our future. But know that our children is not the result of politics. They are here because we wanted them to be."

Well. A bit unusual but if that's was what they wanted the ruler of Jotunheim wasn't going to meddle. Norns knew he had trouble with his own boys who had been pitted against each other by Laufey. Maybe a different approach would serve future generations better. 

* * *

For all that the Jotun was his birth father he still didn't feel comfortable around him. Even though his current status was in part thanks to him. It didn't really change anything. Farbauti seemed to think everything was just fine and that they would get along swimmingly. For one thing, the giant insisted on telling stories about Laufey. Ignoring that Loki had killed the man. For another, he admitted he had done nothing to actually stop his mate from leaving the Trickster to die as an infant.

This caused the dark god to avoid the Jotunheim king best he could. Making preparations to return to Midgard. At least for now. One day he intended to be able to live on Asgard again. For Thor's sake if nothing else. His husband still loved the realm and was heartbroken about the current situation. Not that he said anything or showed it. But Loki was well versed in reading him. The mortals were also getting anxious to return to their home but they were unwilling to leave the two princes behind.

"We came here to save Thor and keep you safe", Stark said. "I for one ain't leaving while it isn't safe for you."

"Thank you. But don't pretend you are not enjoying yourself. I've seen you with our engineers."

"Obviously. I'm on an alien planet. Of course I'm going to learn as much as possible."

"Of course."

"That said... Pepper is waiting for me. And we are the Avengers. It is our job to be there. We just don't want you to be in danger, Loki. You are our friend. Through all this you have suffered, been in pain but that didn't stop you from being a good friend. And your people, they don't see that."

"Don't worry Stark. I'm already working on the necessary steps to leave. At least for now."

Loki closed the door to his and Thor's chambers, warding it against entry. His husband were singing to their boys who refused to settle down. The Thunderer seemed to be at the end of his wits and like he too wanted to cry. Giving his husband a quick hug he took his time calming each baby till they had finally fallen asleep. He was then swept into a fierce embrace and received a warm kiss.

"I don't know why they are so unsettled..." the golden prince lamented later in bed.

"They have likely inherited my magic and can feel the unease seeping through the very stone. I certainly can."

"Yet you are an adult and therefore able to understand what you sense... they do not..."

"Probably. We should return to the mortal Realm soon. Our friends certainly want to and won't leave without us."

"They are good friends. Much better than..."

"Thor. You should talk to them. Find closure. Otherwise it will eat you. I should know."

Blue eyes regarded him before he was engulfed in another hug. He didn't mind, instead Loki allowed himself to melt into the embrace. Relaxing. A hand made its way under his shirt and he snorted.

"What are you up to know?"

"Is it that odd that I want to make love to my spouse?"

"No", the Trickster smiled softly and kissed his husband. "Not at all. In fact, I was just thinking I wanted to be made love to."

With three babies you couldn't spend much time dragging things out but, Loki certainly didn't complain as the pleasure sent him into a white haze.

"My love. My beautiful one. Loki. I love you", Thor chanted. That, too, was all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. Did you know that Jeremy Renner - the actor who play Hawkeye - has started something of a music career? He had uploaded music videos to YouTube. I'm not going to lie, his song "Main attraction" sounds like it belongs on the TV-show Lucifer. A good show btw. It's on Netflix.


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on Pepper! It sounds almost like you _want_ me to have sex with Steve!" Tony complained to his girlfriend. "How many times do I have to say it is not like that?"

"I'm just saying, Tony", the strawberry blonde woman said. "Better to get it out of your system than let if fester. I need to go."

"Pepper? Hey, Pepper! Pepper!"

On the soft carpet Loki snorted and blinked at Thor smiled in response. Their boys was alternating between shaking their toys and chewing on them. At one year old they were already starting to walk. Wobbly steps that often needed the assistance of an adult or a piece of furniture. Making the Thunderer immensely proud of his children. They had also started to form more complete words. Usually calling for their parents or to say their favourite word. No. Saying no was their favourite thing. Even when they wanted something. It was frustrating and wonderfully adorable. 

"You know, Anthony, if you did what she wanted she would just stop pestering you about it", the Trickster said casually. "You might even like it."

"I'm _not_ going to have sex with Steve and that's freaking final!" the engineer screech, stomping away.

"Even if _he_ wanted to _I_ don't", aforementioned soldier said stubbornly. "I'm not into men. It is fine if you are but I'm not."

"Of course", Loki said soothingly. "You have enough on your hands with that friend of yours. How is he doing?"

"Bucky is... recovering. I don't know what we would have done without Wakanda's help. It is still a bit overwhelming."

"Understandable. I'm glad I was able to mediate between you and Stark."

"So am I. Let me know if you ever need a babysitter, alright."

"I will." The god of mischief caught Thor smiling widely at him. "What?"

"You are amazing. The most amazing person I've ever met."

"You are exaggerating."

"I'm not. There is no one who can compare to you. I love you."

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile from his spouse who bent forward and kissed him. They were interrupted by the boys beginning to cry loudly while pulling at each other.

"Vidar! Magnus!" Loki scolded them. "Don't you dare hurt each other. Same goes for you Dagar, don't think I didn't see you!"

"No!" the boys chorused. "Nooo!"

"That's enough", Thor said, lifting two of them into his arms, ignoring their screaming and crying. Even if it made his ears hurt.

"Mamaaaaaa!" Magnus whined and fought against the gentle but firm hold. "Maaaamaaa!"

"Nooooooo!" Dagar screeched. "Nooooo!"

"One would think we were butchering pigs", the Trickster muttered. "Violently. Come now my darlings, don't cause trouble. Are you hungry?"

"No!" Vidar yelled. "No! No!"

"Hmm, a light snack and then it is straight to bed for the three of you."

Of course their sons kept screaming and crying right up until they all got some fruit to munch on. Then they quieted down immediately. Even if they sniffed and hiccuped some.

"Papa..." Dagar was the first to finish his good and start whining again, reaching for his father. Which meant the other two did the same. Thankfully, Loki was a master in distracting and redirecting the toddlers attention. Making them at least finish their fruit before they were hauled off to bed.

"We have demanding children", Thor chuckled. "Always wanting attention."

"Yes. It means they trust us." Engulfing the dark god in his arms the god of thunder thanked the Norns and all the powers in the universe for all his blessings.

* * *

Cleaning up Asgard had felt like an impossible task. Even with Thor and Loki visiting occasionally. Together or separate. What truly changed things were the return of Loki's authority. Because of the Council his ability to defend himself had been stripped. If he had done anything to fend of insults or violence he had risked execution. Now, he was not only a fully fledged member of the royal family. As Thor's spouse it was guaranteed that he would take part in ruling Asgard one day. And he was not afraid of making enemies. 

Odin admitted he had been a bit nervous when his youngest son started to tear through the ranks. The Trickster had made a good point, however, that people's opinion of him couldn't really get any worse. His ruthless searching ratted out the men who assaulted him as well as the healer who had implanted the piece of metal in his body. He was then able to make use of old and new allies. Specifically the mages, who had felt oppressed by the warrior class for millennia. The male mages more than the female ones. Many of the old noble men were forced from their positions and had to hand them over to sons and daughters. Often the ones who were not warriors. 

Of course, alienating the whole warrior class would have been dangerous but Thor managed to smooth things over with them. Either by besting them in combat or by convincing them there were other ways.

"You think you will move back permanently soon?" Odin asked his sons.

"Maybe", Loki said. "We wish to be around our mortal friends for as long as possible. They have been invaluable these last two years."

"Not to mention the two years before that", Thor added. "They won't be around forever and if we can be there, with them, for as long as possible that's what we want."

"Besides. It won't hurt to let things settle. Letting our people get used to the changes without us wrenching their arms."

"That's wise of you, Loki. I'm proud of you", the old king said. Only a slight blush exposed the fact that his youngest was taken with the sentiment. The Trickster cleared his throat.

"Thor and I was wondering if you and Mother would agree to watch boys for a few days. They are a bit of a menace but nothing too extreme."

"We would like nothing else!" Odin said, hiding his giddiness. He loved being with his grandsons. To have them for more than a day would be a dream come true. From his sons' smiles, they knew he felt that way.

* * *

Children safely delivered to their grandparents Loki convinced Thor to take a bath with him. The two of them only. Usually they took a bath all of five of them at the same time. Which was easier than trying to bathe the boys from outside the tub. Besides, when the menacing trio saw their parents taking a bath they didn't fight bath time at all. Now though, it was just him and his husband. He had dimmed the lights and cast a few mage lights. The water was deeper than usual and comfortably warm. Flowery oils had been added, giving of a sweet, heedy scent.

"What are you up to, Loki?" the Thunderer smiled.

"It is our anniversary of coming to Midgard. The start of our new life. Besides, I want you to myself for a couple of days. I love our boys but they don't exactly give us opportunity to spend time alone together."

"I wasn't aware you kept track... a few days sounds lovely. And make our parents happy."

"True", the Trickster chuckled. "Come."

Fatherhood had done nothing to diminish the bulk of Thor's muscles. In the oiled water they shined as light reflected of them. Loki could barely hold himself in check. At this rate he would climax without them even touching once. Which would be embarrassing. At least he wasn't the only one sporting an obvious erection. Blue eyes was taking in his form hungrily. Neither would be able to hold back for very long. Perhaps it was worth getting some of the... tension... out of the way before they relaxed. He straddled his husband in the tub, kissing him. Using tongue and lips. Causing a growl of want to erupt from the Thunderer's throat.

"Let me..."

"I intended to. All you need to do is enter me. Come inside me, my beloved. Make love to me." That was all his husband needed to hear. In one swift thrust he seated himself inside the Trickster who cried out in pleasure. It was hard to say which one of the gods moved the most frantic. Both seeking the sweet release from pent-up excitement. Water splashed around them, their lips glued together they kissed until they had to gasp for air. They let out a joint scream as they climaxed together.

Waving his hand Loki removed the traces of their love making from the water. He let the thick member slide out of his body and settled against Thor's side. Relishing in the closeness. It had been a hard journey for them. He knew that. Even now, years later, he still had nightmares sometimes about the constant threat over his head. No matter how many times he told himself it was over, it never seemed to matter. Being together like this allowed him to remember all the things they had gained from the experience. Not just their boys, their most beloved treasures, but also each other. Yes, they had been raised as brothers. Yes, they had been utterly miserable in the beginning. But in his opinion, it was worth it. Because he had been able to trust Thor he had been able to choose life over death. The misery had given them perspective. No matter how many times they argued, no matter how angry they could get, they knee they had already faced the worst.

He jumped slightly as he felt a finger slowly caress his ring of muscle. Giving Thor a hard look Loki laughed at the feigned innocent on the honest face. Smirking he kissed the blonde god, gasping as the fingers breached him.

"You deviant", the god of mischief chuckled. "You are lucky you are so handsome."

"Handsome am I?"

"Mmm, an absolute delicious beef cake that I definitely intend to have several times over the coming few days." The gleam in the blue eyes would likely had scared a lesser man. For him, they stoked the fire burning under his skin.

When they picked up their sons about a week later he was decidedly sore all over. He didn't mind and picked up his sons without wincing. Much. Being tackled did that to you. A month later he visited his parents to discuss some political matter. Before he left he turned to them and said:

"I figured I should mention it. I'm pregnant."

The shock on their faces was enough to make him cackle silently. It was true, he was pregnant. That didn't mean it wasn't a nice piece of mischief as well. 


	24. Epilogue

This time he was only carrying one baby, a girl, and she was already making herself known. Her brothers were endlessly fascinated by the swell of his stomach. It was the end of the pregnancy, soon their little princess would be there. Things on Asgard had calmed further the moment Loki had been seen while visibly pregnant. The visual proof had gone a long way to change opinions. Because of this they had decided he should give birth on the golden realm. Furthering the change in attitudes. 

The boys were currently out having a blast with their father while the Trickster was lazing around in Frigga's garden. A movement caught his attention.

"Lady Sif", he said. "What a lovely surprise. Last I heard you were not allowed to come near me. What was it you called me? Ah, yes. A whore and mother of beasts. I also believe you called my sons squealing pigs."

The woman crossed her arms and glared at him. Thor had talked with her over a year ago and had learnt she held no kindness towards the god of mischief. Being rather protective of his spouse the god of thunder had been... furious... with her. Her more recent comments had done nothing to absolve her. She were among a dwindling number that didn't believe Loki was truly pregnant. And that if he was, there was no way her former friend and crush could be the father. In the same vein she didn't believe the boys were actually theirs.

He wasn't worried. The new elite guard was zealous in their desire to protect the future king and king regent. They were made up from by people with different skills in order to be able to counter a number if different threats. A pissed of Sif was well within their scope. 

"How dare you?" she hissed. "You have made a mockery of Asgard. Of Thor! And know you walk around, throwing your deceit in everyone's faces. I will expose you and then you will be thrown out of Asgard forever."

"You are quite silly, Sif. Always so quick to judge. Have it ever occurred to you that you might be mistaken? About anything? Or do you live under the delusion that you are flawless?"

"Don't you dare wiggle that lying tongue of yours!"

"My tongue is it? Very well. Let me prove my words to you", standing he waddled over and grabbed her arm, making her place her hand on the swell. Even with her disdain she had the natural magic all Aesir possessed. When her hand came in contact with his stomach she knew without a doubt he was truly pregnant. Snatching her hand back she looked shocked. Struggling to regain her composure. 

"That doesn't mean it's Thor's. It could be anyone's!"

"But it isn't 'anyone's'. Unlike what you might believe my dear, I'm quite different from you. I never enjoyed having temporary partners. Now, I have Thor. And trust me. No one else is needed or wanted."

"You..."

"I suggest you leave, lady Sif. You are making the guards very nervous. Oh, and don't go complaining to Thor. That would be unwise. He is very angry with you for calling our boys pigs."

He watched her stomp away, grinning widely. It was so much fun. Especially when she could no longer retaliate without severe consequences. A guard came closer, his eyes glaring at the retreating woman.

"Shall we arrest her, my prince?" he asked. 

"Leave her be. It is more fun watching her dig her own grave. Besides, I need you to do something else."

"Yes my prince?"

"Find my husband and tell he needs to join me with the healers."

"May I ask why?"

"Because my waters just broke."

The guard began running.

* * *

That evening Asgard welcomed its newest citizen and first princess, ever. Thor named her Astra. So far she looked far more like him than her brothers. Blue eyes and a tuff of blonde hair. He held her for his sons to see.

"This is your sister", he told them. "As her older brothers it is your duty to protect her against all who wish to harm her. Don't think that means she is lesser than you. Or that she is less capable. It is your duty to protect her because she is younger and will need you three to be there for her. Understand."

"Yes, Father", they chorused, looking a bit dubious. 

"She is tiny", Magnus noted. "Are all babies tiny?"

"They are", Loki said, kneeling with them. Immediately the boys clung to him. They were very attached to their mother. "You three were just as tiny when you were newly born. All of you could be held in my arms."

"Can I hold her, Father?" Vidar asked.

"When she is a little bit older. Babies are very fragile and you need to be very careful with them."

"Does that mean we can't play with her?" Dagar asked.

"Not yet", their mother chuckled. "But there are other things you can do for her. And once she is a bit older there are ways you can play with her." Thor handed their daughter to his spouse, kissing him as he did so and scooping up his sons. They climbed up his body and held on.

"Time for bed!" he announced. Soon their children were all sleeping and he joined Loki under the covers. Pulling him close.

"Mmm, you are warm", his love murmured. "I've always loved that."

"That's all you love?"

"Of course. What else would it be?"

They laughed together and settled in. There would likely be more challenges in the future for them. At some point Midgard would no longer hold a significance to them. Thor had no doubt, however, that he and Loki would be able to face anything together. Anything. 

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterwords 
> 
> You know, I can't say for certain how I came up with this story. It sort of got stuck in my head, so I decided to write it. Originally I considered having Odin as the bad guy but that's something I already do a lot. And not only me. Thus, I came up with a third party. In the same vein I didn't want Hawkeye to be antagonistic towards Loki. Been there, done that. 
> 
> Most people when they write a story with Thor/Loki leave them on Asgard. But I admit freely that I enjoy the dynamics between the Avengers a lot. Also, I totally see Loki and Tony as total bros - when they are not a couple. Like, they have the same chaotic nature somehow. Not that I explored that aspect very much since I wanted to focus on the relationship between Loki amd Thor. 
> 
> My NEXT story will be named "Shelter" and will for the first time ever feature Loki's children from Norse Mythology. Also, it will be darker. So... yeah... take care. Till next time! 
> 
> p.s. I turn 30 next week so I might not be writing as much."


End file.
